【Kuroh Shiro夜伊】Ashes and Snow
by CorvusT
Summary: 反正不是甜饼/真是太OOC了写的都想抽自己/斯德哥尔摩倾/或许有non-con情节，不适的姑娘请点叉/写这篇文主要我自己是想看糟糕物而已，没什么剧情/时代背景以及关于战争和非科学的部分都是我瞎掰的，卤煮逻辑和常识差请帮助挑错 (:3
1. Chapter 1

1.

狗朗拧亮手电，在黑暗的空间里打出一片视野，光束中弥漫着尘烬，透过面罩仍能闻到那股焦灼的气味。这里本事室内，现在大半墙壁却已经被炸毁，四处散落着碎片、尸体和尚在燃烧的火焰。狗朗边走边用手电四处照看，并逐个确认每一具敌军的尸体的确成为了符合他们尸体身份的东西。

通常爆炸之后不会有人生还，存活下来的一般都是有着重要地位的将领，他们的防护服等级总要比普通士兵高出两个级别（或个别幸运儿），狗朗的工作是负责寻找到这些潜在威胁的坐标并尽可能第一时间消除。这工作虽然危险而残酷，并为右【AKA】翼分子所诟病，但在装备悬殊的交火中这种扫尾工作也不是毫无意义，然而这些意义仅仅是对于上层建筑而言，能用最少的人力实现最大效率的抹杀是最佳的战略方案了。

当然普通士兵是无法胜任这样的工作的，同伴稀少而在恶劣条件下展开搜查无疑就是自杀行为。基因的优化改造则是战争推动科技的又一力证，幸运的是狗朗天生拥有这些天赋，不幸的是他必须接受这份工作否则就会因为第七法令而受到终身监禁，异能者是不会有自由的。国家需要的是绵阳般的人民，而不是任何不确定因子。

作为一个士兵，服从命令是他不得不履行的职责。由于异能者的感官过于常人，搜寻和突击都是最佳的岗位。

借助手电筒的光芒，狗朗往大厅深处走去，他看见黑暗的角落里有动静，诧异自己竟没有早些察觉，立马关掉手电摸上枪。他不是警【AKA】察，所以没有义务对敌人示警。但狗朗走近一看，发现那根本不是军人。

那个男孩显然还活着，虽然离死不远，但从狗朗的角度能看到他胸廓有着微弱起伏。他半裸地躺在满是爆炸灰烬的地板上，脖子被链子拴着，浑身血污。

这不是应该出现在战场上的人员，已经有多久没见过战俘了？只不过他们和敌军的待遇是一样的，一律格杀勿论。他们的行动是不被国家承认的"根本不存在的行为"，所以也不用担心屠杀平民造成的舆论影响。

简单粗暴，斩草除根。

但狗朗不知为何没办法对着这最后一个生还者下手，即便他今天的任务依旧是清理战场，但那孩子破破烂烂的衣着和糟糕的健康状况无一不昭示着他曾遭受的对待：他显然受到敌军虐待或者更糟，而自己则动了完全不允许出现的恻隐之心。狗朗跨过一截倒塌的圆柱，摸到了冰冷的铁链。不出所料，除了脖子，他的脚手上也有这些东西。

这个男孩似乎本来是金发还是棕发，但他的头发在灰尘的覆盖下显示出一种肮脏的灰黑色。狗朗摘下防毒面具，蹲下身子查看他的情况，左边耳机忽然传来远在几英里外的同伴的询问。

"你那边情况如何？"

狗朗拉了拉被牢牢固定在铁栅栏一端的铁链，竟鬼使神差地挤出四个字来:"无人生还。"然而那截金属制品晃荡两声发出闷响在他手里纹丝不动，显然是特质金属，很沉，就算是动用自己扭曲空间的异能也难以徒手拆除。

说完这话时男孩轻微地动了一下，狗朗下意识摸上刀柄却立即发觉那孩子仍是昏迷着的。他理性地猜测这男孩能从轰炸中幸存或许意味着他是危险的—他手脚和脖颈上的锁链也同样暗示着这一点，阻止一个瘦弱的男孩逃跑需要这么多锁吗？但也不能排除这仅仅是一种羞辱。

所以狗朗退后一步，看着他，但那男孩似乎真的虚弱无比，无法醒来。通讯器那头又传来嗡嗡声。

"很好，清理干净这片区就可以收队了。之后去喝一杯怎么样？"

这是在全队频道里的发言，语气稀松平常，仿佛邀请同事下班后小憩—这的确是工作后的小憩，只要这份工作不那样充满血污的话。

狗朗理所当然地表达了自己不会出席的意愿，无线电那头的队友也例行公事一般抱怨他的古怪及不合群。但这些人说了几句活，就各自忙着手头尚未处理完的东西去了。于是狗朗伸手按了两个钮把全队频道关闭，电波声沉寂下去，整个废墟随之泛出空旷的深邃回响。水在断裂的管道里咕咕涌出，断了的电线时不时冒出火花，残存的几片天花板似乎也在漏水，凉气带着尘埃和雾气翻滚着向黑暗的远处延伸。

地狱也不能比这个糟糕到哪里去。

狗朗再次走近那男孩，蹲下身子粗略查看其的伤势。虽然他衣服上全是血迹但没有明显的外伤，可狗朗不能确定他是否有骨折尤其是脊柱和颈椎，因此没有轻易搬动。他摸了摸男孩颈侧的脉搏，生命体征还算平稳。

狗朗正要收回手的时候发现他脖子的铁链上挂着一个名牌，他用拇指擦开灰尘，那名牌显示出一行字母。

"Adolf. "

那大概是他的名字，狗朗十分厌恶地将这个狗牌一样的东西从铁链上扯下来，想了想最后还是顺手放进了口袋。这孩子并不是任何人的奴隶，他应当拥有健康、自由和权力—每个人都应当如此。

幸存者因为他的动作而咳嗽了一声，继而艰难地喘着气，皱着眉头但双眼仍紧紧闭着，只不过睫毛颤动有着醒来的迹象。

"醒醒。"狗朗弯下腰，把匕首插回腰上。一手固定那男孩—现在已经知道他的名字叫做阿道夫—的头颈一手扶着他的肩膀把他翻过身来。

可阿道夫呜咽了一声就再没有动静，狗朗摸了摸他的四肢和后背想确定他有没有受伤，但男孩却突然挣动起来，然而他现在连挣扎的力气都没有，只能在狗朗怀里继续喘着气。几秒钟后，他醒来了，"放开…"他的声音沙哑，呼吸道肯定受到了灼烧伤害。

"放轻松，"狗朗缓慢轻柔地按住阿道夫的双手以他伤到自己，"我不会伤害你，只是想救你出去。"

阿道夫没有再说话，看上去不报任何希望，或者仅仅是因为说不出话来。

狗朗以为他是觉得自己活不下去了，立即安慰道，"一切都会好的，我这就带你出去。"然后摸索起身上的装备好对付依然锁着男孩的链子。

"不要…不要带我出去…"男孩抬起脸来，脸颊上带着血痕和擦伤。他有一双透澈的褐色眼睛，此刻却显得不甚清醒，并且，他很快就重新陷入了昏迷。

狗朗再次试了试自己的能力，但很明显敌军十分了解异能的弱点，因此金属制品的硬度都非比寻常。无奈地翻找了一会，从上摆口袋摸出一个带旋钮盖的短棒，这个新型的铝热反应条足够提供热量来融化高熔点的金属了。他小心放下怀里的男孩，走到在锁链的终结处点起引燃剂，火花在漆黑的废墟中立即发出嚓嚓的声音，仿佛一头怪兽吐着口舌般吞噬了栅栏。他再次半蹲下，虽然距离很远，但狗朗还是背对着燃烧物，用自己的身体把那些火焰和男孩隔离开。

栏杆很快就烧断了。

半分钟之后，他最后一次确认了男孩没有严重外伤，这才将他抱了起来。狗朗并非第一次在工作的时候"违背职责"，但却是第一次不知道接下来该怎么办才好。他抱着男孩沿着来时的路往外走，尽力不去想自己接下来的做法和他身处的立场有着多大的冲突。

他无法放任昏迷不醒的男孩不管，在这样的荒郊野外随时会有危险，这是个身份不明的少年，但狗朗已经决定把他带回家。

这种任务因为队员分散搜索的直径范围过大，所以收队的时候不必再集合，只需要做个简短的伤亡报告，双方面的，然而一般来说也没有人关注他们。只要活着的时候没有逃离岗位，基本没人会管他们的死活。

狗朗胡乱收拾完装备立即回头查看被自己放置在后座上的男孩子，阿道夫身上盖着狗朗的常服外套，动作没有丝毫变化，头向一边偏着，看来仍处于失去意识的状态。狗朗有些焦急，虽然他有急救知识可他到底不是个医生，也不可能把这孩子送去医院，他在黑道上的朋友或许能帮上忙但时间上不允许。

狗朗翻出私人终端打开购物列表的界面，勾选了一大堆医疗用品和药物后立马付了钱，他抽身回头时阿道夫轻微动了动。狗朗轻轻拍了几下男孩的脸颊，想弄醒他。

这次阿道夫睁开眼睛见到他平静了许多，只默默地注视着狗朗，以及他身上的作战服的和装备。

他认出我是军人了。狗朗心想。

"你感觉怎么样？"

男孩咬咬牙没吭声，又一次闭上了眼睛。情况比想象的好，狗朗已经能肯定他没有在流血（包括内出血），因为他脸色尚可体温亦没有变冷，呼吸也趋于平稳。

他给阿道夫裹好衣服，起身关上车门，又回头看了眼那个成为了沙石瓦砾的建筑物，钻进驾驶座启动了车。引擎立即发出嗡鸣，车后轮卷起一阵烟尘，消失在夜色里。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

狗朗庆幸自己固执地住在封闭区的旧宅，而没有图方便搬到市中心。他无法放弃曾和养父生活过的地方才独自留下，邻居仅是几只常在附近游荡的流浪狗，整个街区因为种种原因几被遗弃，空无一人大路边留下两盏街灯还能苟延残喘地继续工作。街角墙壁的水泥缝里长出杂草，有愈发茂盛的趋势，几只乌鸦停留在电线杆上注视着狗朗渐渐减速停下的车，又群聚飞走。

与其说狗朗是停车倒不如说他只是把车随便横在那儿，因为根本没有其他人需要使用这条道路。这让狗朗不必为了掩饰多费神，他去后座将男孩抱出来，让他的脸枕着自己的手臂，但阿道夫的身体又软又冷，狗朗心猛地跳了一下几乎以为他死了，两个小时以前男孩还没有如此。他如此谨慎躲避关卡的检查可不是为了运回一具尸体。

好在阿道夫还活着，他放在男孩颈侧的手指清晰地感觉到了跳动的血管，这令狗朗大大地松了口气。

他迅速踏上台阶走到门廊前，不得不腾出一只手开门，剩下的一只手只得环着幸存者让他依靠在自己肩膀上。穿过客厅后，狗朗把他放在沙发上。然而束缚男孩手脚和脖子的东西还在，铁环下面的皮肤布满了青红的痕迹，这些东西必须得除去。

狗朗探了探他的鼻息，又检查了他的瞳孔，看起来没什么问题，很可能只是体力耗尽后昏睡了。长外套盖在阿道夫身上就衬得他更加瘦小，这反倒令狗朗担忧。急救药品家里还剩下一些，补充体液和能量的葡萄糖也有现成。狗朗折身去了地下室，在杂物堆里翻找出一把小电锯，犹片刻后换成了更安全的手锯，然后带上长柄钳和工具箱就匆匆赶回。他把这些东西散在沙发边的茶几上，刚站起身想去找些纱布和水，低头就发现男孩已经醒了过来。

他安静地出奇，既没有因为害怕发出叫喊也没有贸然询问。但男孩抬头看到他手里的工具，立即绝望地扭过头去，肩膀不断地发抖，看起来非常害怕。狗朗一瞬间就明白过来—他误会了这些工具的用途。

"不要怕，"狗朗没有什么对付这种情形的经验，他医治和解救的对象通常是自己和战友，很显然军人不需要多余的解释，"我不会伤害你，这些只是用来剪断铁链的。"

他如此反复地说着，大概五分钟之后男孩稍微平静下来。

"好了，阿道夫，这些东西必须得拆掉，"狗朗在动手拆掉铁链之前决定先安抚一下他，"我保证不会伤到你，而且我只会在你同意之后才动手。"

男孩明显对这个名字有所反应，他把脸转回来重新看向狗朗，但眼里仍充满着畏惧和不信任。

"如果你不想，这没关系，"狗朗把那堆工具推远，不去多看一眼，他原本的打算也是先让阿道夫喝点糖水补充体力再解决这个问题，"我去倒杯水来。"

他留给男孩一些时间来了解自己的处境，也给他足够的余地让他觉得自己是安全的，而不是用命令式的口吻。狗朗从二楼取来毯子和药箱，并架上水壶烧水，等水开的空档他在阿道夫对面坐下，这一次男孩没有惊慌失措，只是对狗朗的靠近哆嗦了一下，随即便沉默不语地盯着狗朗看，双手攥着那件仍盖在他身上的外套，看起来有点勉强。

"我给你带了毯子来，你感觉怎么样？有没有哪里痛，可以站带来么？"

面对一连串问题，阿道夫移开眼神，缓缓摇了摇头。

"请杀了我吧，先生。"男孩小声说。

狗朗一时间不知道该说什么来回应这句话，凑巧水壶烧开了发出一阵尖锐的惊叫。狗朗只好先走去把火拧熄，而后带着一杯温水回来，并加了一半的葡萄糖。他不敢直接给他固体的食物，但很明显这孩子继续补充水分和能量。

"你需要水。"

男孩子问也不问那是什么就直接喝了下去，但这一动作也令他精疲力竭，他重新躺回沙发闭起眼睛，忽然开始对狗朗的行动无动于衷。

狗朗不确定他是否能配合拆除铁链这一步骤，虽然这孩子没有反抗，但他显然不是取得了他的信任，正相反—阿道夫似乎一点求生的欲望都没有。狗朗缓步到窗户前，伸手把窗帘拉上，外面开始稀稀拉拉地下起了雨，并有变大的趋势。

"觉得哪里痛吗？"狗朗把灯光调暗。

这一次阿道夫有了回答，他想了想，小声说道："没有。"

"那么你可以站起来吗？"狗朗已经能肯定这孩子伤得不重，他不想让过多的身体接触带给他压力，因此寄希望于他能自己站起来走去卧室，睡在沙发上是肯定不行的。

"我…试试…"不知为何忽然听话的幸存者挪动双脚让自己形成侧躺的姿势，然后慢慢地把脚从沙发移到地面上，他用双臂支撑自己的重量坐了起来，看起来有点费力但没有障碍。

"你想要洗个澡吗，浴室和卧室都在二楼，当然如果你不想可以直接去休息。我会准备一些食物，如果你觉得饿可以吃一些。"狗朗给他建议而不是要求，经历过战争的创伤后遗也不是一时半刻能够愈合。

阿道夫木然地点了点头，扶着沙发站了起来。

狗朗突然记起他还赤着脚，埋怨一声自己的粗心取来了拖鞋和睡衣。

"一个人洗澡可以吗？"狗朗把他送到二楼的浴室门口。

"可以。"阿道夫说，用着毫无生气的语调。

狗朗不认为过分关心会起正面效果，所以把适应的过程留给男孩自己，他家的浴室都没有装浴缸只有淋浴，所以不用担心男孩爬不出来。狗朗自己随便弄了点吃的填饱肚子，然后找到半包麦片用牛奶煮开。

雨势变大了，还打了好几个响雷。狗朗有些担心快递，因为自己住的地方实属偏远，他打开电脑，首先检查了刚才下的网购订单，预计所有东西明天可以收到。那很不错，出外勤收队之后会给一两天的休息日，也好给他时间安顿家里的新成员。他点开搜索网站检索一些目前正面临的问题：阿道夫虽然不像受伤，但正轨的医疗检查还是必须的，没有正当的身份很棘手。况且以后的生活也不能让他永远是个黑户，过着躲藏的生活。

狗朗发现自己已经在规划很远的将来了…但目前还是注意眼下最重要，搞到一张合法的假造ID比较轻松，只是比较费时间，因为那得是个让阿道夫合理出现在自己身边又不引人注目的身份。

这时候他听见什么东西被打碎的声音，赶紧跑到浴室去，门还是锁着的，狗朗没有半刻犹豫直接打坏了锁破门而入，然而阿道夫并不是摔倒了—浴室里根本没有人，但窗户被打破了，窗帘被风卷得狂摆，猛烈的雨点从玻璃的破口里打进来，直接落在狗朗脸上。

那男孩居然逃走了！狗朗震惊地看着沾着血的玻璃窗，浴室里根本没有可以用的工具来打碎玻璃，阿道夫居然还有力气打破窗户吗？而这里是二楼，外面很黑还下着大雨，狗朗不敢想象他从二楼摔下去会发生什么，前一刻他还没有丝毫想要活下去的意愿，难道这是自杀？狗朗转身从楼下往外跑，一边埋怨自己的大意一边祈祷这孩子平安无事。

他冲进大雨里，雨水冲地他几乎睁不开眼睛，好在浴室窗户下的门廊前空无一物，只有几块破碎的玻璃碎片。

但这孩子为什么要逃走？虽然这说明阿道夫没有大碍，只是暂时，狗朗环顾四周，这个区周边都是树林，大雨和黑夜让他根本无法辨别男孩往哪个方向去了，就算是异能在这时候也帮不上什么忙。

最坏的预想在狗朗脑海里形成—那孩子的幸存果然是个陷进，现在他成功地通过了隔离带，混入了安全区…该死，这不仅仅是渎职，已经是叛国了！狗朗冲回屋里去拿枪和子弹，摸出手机的时候又毅然决然地掐断。请求支援的确是手册上教条般正确的决策，但这会连累整个队伍和他一起受罚。这样性质事件的后果可大可小，但处罚没有区别，而他们这种本不被承认的组织下场只呢能有一个。

他不会跑远的！狗朗暗自沉下气，决心一个人消除自己带来的麻烦。

回家时狗朗还没有来得及脱掉作战服，因此除了配枪口袋里的装备都在，他拿到枪以后一边往外跑一边飞速地分析。屋子后面是一条河，比较宽，在这个天气和气候下渡河几乎不可能，东面是来时的公路，显然也被排除，往西边走就会深入废弃的街区，一个外来人是不会选择如此容易暴露的路线。只有南边的林间小路，而那里是唯一可能的出口。

正巧外面的狗们开始狂吠，狗朗心一紧立马往声音的方向跑去。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

几只流浪狗朝着一片灌木丛吠叫不已，狗朗反倒镇定了下来。理智告诉他可能有两种情况，第一，阿道夫的确是个骗子，从那种程度的爆炸中幸存的可能性太渺茫了；第二，他只吓坏了，一个带着狗链子的男孩会经历些什么…

遏制住某些想象，狗朗试图回归他原本的思维模式，撇清所有外物和主观判断后作出最合理的反应，但他失败了，内心里总有一个声音挥之不去，劝解他相信第二个答案。

凭借大雨掩藏脚步声，狗朗一点点靠近，这些距离足够他的天赋察觉那男孩的呼吸了，他的确躲在哪儿一动不动。就算没有狗儿们，阿道夫留下的痕迹跟踪起来也很容易，压倒的草和折断的树枝，根本没有走出多远。

"出来！"狗朗稳稳地举着枪，大雨令视线受扰，但不是阻碍。

阿道夫扭过身体，最后微微颤颤站起来，带着那几截铁链他无力走远，黑暗之中这些累赘很容易就被卡在树枝上。

狗朗发现他还裹着自己的外套，可右手捏着一块玻璃的碎片，想来是打破窗户以后捡的。他的手因此被割伤他却毫不在乎仍紧紧攥着。

"为什么逃走？"狗朗踏出半步使重心降低，把视线从对方的右手挪回脸，他依然举着枪。

阿道夫没吭声，抓着衣领的那只手紧了紧，然后把玻璃片朝狗朗扔了出去。

狗朗连躲都没躲，他根本就是胡乱丢出来完全不可能砸中，果然那玻璃片只闪了几下就落在狗朗面前的黑暗里。

连像样的反抗都做不出来，狗朗忽然松了一口气，把枪收了起来，"我不会伤害你的。"他又一次重复这句话，举起双手以示无害，向男孩前进了一步，"我只是想救你。"

狗朗试图安抚他，但安抚显然不是他的强项，男孩十分紧张地盯着他的脚步，

"请你直接杀了我吧。"阿道夫说，几乎带着哭腔。

"我不会杀你，如果我想那么做为什么还要救你出来？"

"你们都是这样说的，"阿道夫说，他直挺挺地站在原地，闭上眼睛，"杀掉我吧。"

狗朗感到很难过，他不知道自己是否还能从男孩那里争取到信任。

"那我给你一些食物和水，好么？"狗朗尽力用最柔和的语气说道，明知对方无法看到，还是勉强地挤出了微笑。

男孩毫无回应。

"我不会对你做什么，如果你无法信任我的话，我可以…"狗朗顿住了，完全不知道该说些什么，也许现在无论说什么在阿道夫听来都是谎言。他拥有武器和有力量的身体，而这个男孩什么都没有。

他要求男孩信任自己，这样的对话本来就是不公平的。

双方僵持了一会儿，狗朗的手机却突然响了起来。机械化的声音刺进瓢泼大雨里，持续了十几秒后迅速隐没。狗朗自己也吓了一跳，就在他分神的顷刻，阿道夫再一次转身跑进树林，狗朗立即追了上去。

阿道夫跑起来还没有狗朗走得快。

也难怪，在这样的天气里，他几乎只穿了一件外套，狗朗找到他的时候他有点脱水，吃东西估计就是更久之前的事。挂着他脖子上的铁链最粗，分量不轻，这些东西压着他要比拖在脚踝上的更累。狗朗跟在他身后，看着他深一脚浅一脚地往前挪，没有贸然上前抓住他，只是沉默地保持着两人多的距离跟着他前进。

小树林里没有路，杂草枝叶茂密，一点都不好走。狗朗一般只在缺柴火的时候才会往深处去，但知道再往前会有一个很陡的坡，阿道夫是肯定爬不上去的。

"停下吧…"

雨点让狗朗的声音变得断断续续。

男孩扶着一棵树停下了，他弯下腰去大概在喘气，然后直直跪了下去。狗朗跑过去扶住他，但男孩还是瘫倒在他怀里。

阿道夫挣扎了几下，竟伸手去狗朗腰里拔枪。此刻选择袭击狗朗不会有什么好结果，反击和迎战已经变成了狗朗条件反射一般的本能。所以狗朗下意识地抽手按住，完全就是训练而成的习惯。狗朗预想不到阿道夫会借由这个动作拉开保险。

枪声在黑暗中炸开，和天空中炸开的闪电重合在一起。

狗朗从不会让自己的枪走火，他确信自己没有按到扳机，但这还是发生了。时间仿佛凝固了几秒，雨水静止在空中，最终纷纷坠落，枪口的火花也转瞬消失。

几秒钟之后迟到的雷声在远处滚滚而来。

他只是想要被杀。

狗朗一片空白的大脑里突然迸出这个念头来，他没有时间思考发生了什么，手掌却已经按在阿道夫的一侧胸口，但血从那儿像开了龙头似地流出来。

"该死!"狗朗咒骂了一声，这样的伤势几乎是必死无疑了。

阿道夫艰难地说了一句话，含糊不清，狗朗根本没挺清楚他说了什么，因为他直接吐了两口血出来。

不算上通过检查站的时间，从这里到医院至少得有半小时的车程。更糟的是，狗朗根本无法解释清楚这个来历不明的男孩是什么人，他一手按压住伤口一手找出电话，却发现这样的雷暴天气下手机一点信号都没有，甚至连紧急呼叫都拨不出去，"妈的！"狗朗来回按了两遍听到的都是无法拨号的提示。

"别救我了…"阿道夫动了动，他似乎想要挣开狗朗按着自己的那只手，但没能成功，于是重新垂下手去。

"你给我闭嘴！别乱动！"狗朗有点发火了，他冒着背叛队伍和国家的风险把这臭小子救出来可不是为了看他闹自杀。

然而男孩淡褐色的眼睛注视着他，脸上的表情平静无比，"果然，还是不行吗…"他小声地说了一句毫无意义的话，片刻后剧烈地咳嗽起来。

狗朗已经不知道自己该做什么了，他按着伤口的双手全是血，以为这男孩马上就要坚持不住了才会这么说，心情沮丧到了极点。

"为什么这么做！就这么想死！？"狗朗低头向男孩质问，几乎在咆哮，长久以来他都没有如此愤怒过。长发黏在脸颊上很不舒服，他全身上下也早就湿透了，吸了水的战斗服很沉，狗朗有些喘不过气。

阿道夫抬手捂住半边眼睛沉默了许久，狗朗不能分辨他脸上的是雨水还是眼泪，但他猜测他哭了。

男孩伸出一只手碰了碰狗朗仍按在伤口上的双手。

"别按了，松开吧。"

"你说什么傻话。"狗朗眉头越皱越紧，没松手。

"我不会死的。"阿道夫又咳嗽了一声，侧着头把血水从口腔里吐掉。此时他的胸口已经晕出一大片血迹—实在毫无说服力。

"别再说话了，我立马带你去医院。"

"不必了，"阿道夫已经没有侥幸之心，只好解释道，"伤口正在愈合，不信你自己看。"

狗朗不可置信地看着他，怀疑这孩子是不是因为爆炸伤到了脑袋。

"我没有撒谎，先生。"阿道夫撇了撇嘴，仰头试图爬起身。

狗朗立刻按住他。

"你给我安分一点。"他疑惑地轻轻向下按了按，手心手指全是血因此影响了触感，不过那伤口的确已经变得完整…狗朗有那么几秒钟认为自己疯了，但当他掀开阿道夫的外套，才终于相信那男孩没有异想天开。

雨水冲刷掉了大部分血迹，枪伤处只留下了一个红色的椭圆形痕迹，并有着消退的迹象。皮肤的确正在愈合，以一种超乎寻常的速度。距离他中枪才过去了不到五分钟，这一切已经超过了所有常识和科技能解释的范畴了，狗朗见过许多奇奇怪该的能力，但从没有一种可以令致命伤愈合。

"你究竟是谁…？"

"我…"阿道夫再次沉默了，他靠在狗朗身上轻微地呼气。应该是累极了，愈合需要大量的体力来支持，况且刚才他翻窗出来的举动也几乎令他耗尽力气。

周围只剩下雨点击打在落叶上的簌簌声。

狗朗不再问他问题，只弯下腰，伸手穿过男孩的膝盖，把他抱了起来。

TBC

这一章完全推翻再重写过，感觉自己实在太脑残

以及，我终于让狗哥说脏话了www


	4. Chapter 4

4.

门廊隔绝了雨水，狗朗把阿道夫抱进家门。

"请放我下来吧，先生，我可以自己走。"阿道夫忽然小声请求道。

"不行。"狗朗果断拒绝。

掩饰是徒劳的，男孩微微颤抖的肩膀早就出卖了他想要装作镇定的意图。

可阿道夫似乎一下子就变得能够与之正常交流了，是因为这次的经历吗？他总算发现自己没有恶意了？

狗朗打开走廊上的灯，视线总算明亮了起来。狗朗忍不住盯着阿道夫直瞧，雨水把灰烬冲走了，让他的头发露出的本来的颜色，它们不是狗朗先前猜想的金色，而是像雪一样的银白—在灯光下泛着湿漉漉的光泽，此刻因为被雨淋透而贴在男孩脸颊边，这让他看起来狼狈无比。

然而不得不说，这家伙长得很可爱，眼角眉梢尚透露着稚气。他满身都是泥泞血污，裸露在外的脚踝也早就被冻的通红，更何况还被几截铁链拴着，看起来苍白又脆弱。即便是心肠再硬的人见到这一幕也难以做到无动于衷。

水滴顺着他们的衣物往下流淌，阿道夫因为刚才的那句"不行"露出一副欲言又止的模样。

"你湿透了，先得洗个澡然再吃点东西。"狗朗往屋里走，尽量让自己的语气听起来不像是命令。

他一路上噼啪打开所有照明设备并调到舒适的亮度，用最快的速度点起了壁炉—他没有避讳阿道夫，当着他的面使用自己的能力。然而男孩没有表现出一丝吃惊，仿佛隔空挥挥手就可以点起火来十分寻常普通。

"您也湿透了，先生。"狗朗路过浴室门口的时候，阿道夫攥着他的衣领说。

狗朗不解地看向他，很快就从那张小脸上看出了意图，这家伙大概是想让自己先洗澡。

"不要叫我先生，我的名字是夜刀神狗朗。"

但他没有停下，也不想再用靠门口那个卫生间，它的门锁暂时无法使用，碎玻璃应该都往屋子外掉了，但破着的窗口会漏雨，也无法保暖。所以狗朗把男孩直接抱进主卧去了。他还没有把阿道夫放在床铺上，怀里的男孩就开始不安分地想要从他臂弯里跳出去。

"我会弄脏您的床…"

狗朗轻而易举地制止了他的挣扎。

"不要用敬语。"他叮嘱。

"好、好的…"

狗朗感到无奈，他的工作令他形成使用简洁指令的语言习惯，但这样这样的句式加之语气，想不听成命令都难。他不得不尝试再柔和一点。

"换个床单就可以了，你先躺会。"

除了干净的衣物，狗朗还拿来一个小板凳，好让阿道夫坐在花洒下面。今晚阿道夫不仅经历过一场爆炸还有之后莫名其妙的枪伤，肯定没有力气再站着了。前一次情况如何不得而知，但后一次狗朗亲眼所见，他揣测阿道夫能两次幸存下来多半是由于同一个原因，他神奇的天赋。身为异能使用者狗朗没有太吃惊。

他帮助男孩走到浴室，告诉他自己将要帮助他洗澡，并再次重申自己没有恶意。

"我知道。"阿道夫说，显得很配合。

调水温的间隙狗朗又给他喝了一点葡萄糖，低血糖的症状被十分有效地缓解了。

"需要我回避吗？"狗朗怀疑他遭受过性【A】侵【A】犯，任何错误的举动都会引起二次创伤。

男孩直视狗朗的眼睛，好像在努力思考，最后摇了摇头。

"我自己大概没办法完成。"阿道夫诚实地说。

狗朗放出热水好让整个屋子暖起来。

锁链还明晃晃地环着阿道夫的脖子，无时不刻提醒着狗朗，想必戴着如此沉重的枷锁无法安稳入睡。狗朗忽然改变主意，想要立即拆掉它们。

"我现在去楼下拿工具，用来拆掉这个的。"狗朗还是想给他一点空间，男孩子的情况看起来不错，完全不像刚刚受过致命的重创，"如果办不到就坐在原地别动，我很快就会回来。"

他带着工具回来了。

阿道夫看到手锯的时候还是缩了一下。

"不要怕，"狗朗说，"我会用纱布垫着，保证不会伤到你。"

这孩子胆子真小，想要自杀的时候却异常胆大—可他为什么想要那么做，在知道自己的伤口会愈合的情况之下？所有疑问在肚子里打了一个来回，狗朗理智地咽了下去，现在不是恰当场合。

"你准备好了吗？还是想要以后再拆？"

"现在。"

"那么先来是脖子上的。"

男孩没什么表示，狗朗就慢慢地开始填纱布。他最后还是选用了相对安全的长柄钳，把虎口塞进剩下的空隙。

阿道夫十分乖巧，没有乱动也没有出声。

途中歇了好几次，狗朗终于剪开了一侧，但只有一侧开口还无法将它取出来。维持这个姿势狗朗想在铁环的另一侧施力就比较困难。

"可以转个身吗？我没办法切开对面。"

阿道夫却出乎意料地靠近他一些，脸上满是倦容，几乎快要睡着。他很累了，却一直没有说出来。狗朗半跪着，因此男孩快要靠到他的肩膀了，温水在他们身边持续地洒下来，雾气缭绕。

"你还好吗？"

"嗯。"男孩小声回答，再次垂下头去，狗朗发现他连睫毛都是白色的。

"我很快就可以拆掉了，手上的那些留到明天好不好？"狗朗暗暗埋怨自己考虑不周，也过分心急，完全可以等待阿道夫体力恢复。

"好的。"

"洗个澡就好好睡一觉。"狗朗安慰他。

时间已经很晚，再过几个小时就该天亮了，这场瓢泼大雨却持续了将近一个小时也没有收声的势态。

虽然阿道夫脱衣服遇到了困难，但这次狗朗没有帮忙。等到男孩准备好了狗朗就往他身上淋水，教他怎么自己涂泡沫（他似乎连这个都不太会），最后冲洗干净。

狗朗仔细端详他的胸口，那里还有个淡红色的痕迹。狗朗实在不放心，还是想要检查一下它是否真的愈合了。于是他提前询问他的意见，"我可以碰一下吗？"

"可以，"阿道夫点点头，但狗朗一碰就直哆嗦。他咬着嘴唇，双手握成拳头摆在膝盖上，"还是会痛。"男孩这么告诉他。

"已经长好的伤口也会？"狗朗不敢再动，取来毛巾给他擦头发。

"嗯。"

"会持续多久。"

"我不知道。"

狗朗沉默了几秒，说道，"你会没事的。"但他心里完全没底。

阿道夫的头发变干是后体现出柔软卷曲的本质，尤其是耳后，还有几绺还翘了起来。

"好了，穿上睡衣，你需要好好睡上一觉。"狗朗觉得自己和他拉近了一点距离，"想不想先吃点东西？"他问，又担心他的胃还不能承受不了消化食物压力。

雾气散尽，显现出男孩秀气的面孔，他的脸颊总算泛起一点血色。

在狗朗接二连三的询问下阿道夫有些不知所措，点点头又摇摇头。

"那么就快点进屋去睡觉，现在已经很晚了。"狗朗把他带到客房去。

狗朗有定期打扫的习惯，客房能直接拿来用。这并不代表他会招待客人，只是喜欢保持整个居住环境的整洁，所以只差一床被子就可以睡觉了。

"有哪里不舒服要立马告诉我，我就睡在你隔壁。"临走前狗朗给了他几片抗生素和一杯温水，"这次可不要再逃走了。"狗朗说。

"我不会了。"阿道夫有点不好意思。

狗朗看着他躺好，退到门口关灯。若非身上的衣服还湿着，狗朗觉得自己产生了幻觉。他回到自己的房间把湿床单换掉，胡乱洗了个澡，也没去管坏掉的门和窗户，躺到床上就睡着了。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

夜刀神狗朗被一阵微弱的声响吵醒，身为一个警觉而常年浅眠的军人他立即清醒过来。他从床上跳下去，直接跑进隔壁的客卧，还没来得及开灯差点被跟前的东西绊倒—发觉那是阿道夫蜷在地板上。

狗朗打开灯试图查看他的情况，但男孩瑟瑟发抖，极其抗拒触碰，对光亮也十分敏感。狗朗注意到他的不适又把灯关上了，蹲下来试图和他交流，但阿道夫看起来情况糟糕，说不出话来。

入睡以前他还十分平静，现在这个状况很可能是陷在噩梦里了。

狗朗试着把他紧捏着自己衣领的手掰开，希望这样能让对方舒服一些，但没有用。阿道夫哭泣得浑身颤抖起来，然而他哭的时候很安静，或者说太压抑了，就好像生怕弄出声音一样。

地板太冷了不能久待，狗朗把低泣着的男孩拉到自己怀里，阿道夫无力地着靠在他身上有些呼吸困难，狗朗在他背上轻拍，但阿道夫还是被深深困在梦境里。狗朗只好把他重新搬到床上去，拍他的脸。

男孩很快就醒来了，他睁开双眼，脸蛋上还挂着泪滴，迷茫地看着狗朗，不知自己身处何处。他似乎被周围的环境吓了一跳，过了好几秒钟才意识到一切都是真的。

"你还好吗？"

阿道夫终于有所反应似的地转了转眼睛，坐了起来，却像受到了伤害似的用胳膊抱着自己，头低垂着，碰到了曲起的膝盖。

"觉得哪里不舒服么？"

"没有。"男孩小声呢喃。

"你不能这样，"狗朗发觉了这一点，"你觉得不舒服的时候就该说出来而不是忍着。"

"我、我觉得有点冷…"

狗朗打开了床头的台灯，他看到阿道夫满脸的泪水，额头都是冷汗，但还算平静，只是要比几个小时以前更加憔悴。狗朗探了探他的额头，用不着温度计也能判断那是高热，可是四肢冰凉，还有畏寒的症状。

天快亮了。狗朗把屋里的暖气调高了一些，帮助他重新躺回去。

"我会死吗？"阿道夫眼神虚泛地盯着天花板，迷迷糊糊地问，"也许这次我会死了。"

狗朗已经对这个孩子围绕着死亡的问题不再吃惊，但只是他第一次主动说这么多话。

"可以告诉我你为什么那么做吗？我指用枪？"狗朗并非那么想要追根问底，然而他担心如果自己不弄清楚这些细节，阿道夫很可能再次尝试什么别的方法。

"我只是想试试，"男孩没怎么掩饰，"我还没有被枪杀过，所以不知道会不会死。也许这次就可以了呢。"

显而易见他不害怕死亡，并且经历过很多别的…狗朗很清楚怎样经历的会让人宁愿主动放弃生命，但现在显然不是能够立即治愈他所有伤痛的时候。而且狗朗没有任何立场指责他，只能心情复杂地丢了一粒阿司匹林在水杯里。

药物在水里迅速融化了。

男孩接过来，像上次那样没有任何询问就喝了下去。

后来狗朗没有再去睡觉，他得到的休息已经足够。天蒙蒙亮的时候阿道夫陷入了另一次噩梦，这次得到了狗朗的迅速处理，他轻柔地拍他的脸把他叫醒。而且退烧药起效很快，这时候他的体温已经退到了正常值。

第一个夜晚发生了太多令人措手不及的事件，但阿道夫还是度过了，狗朗也是。昨夜的暴雨已经停歇，窗外晨曦渐渐显露，只是潮湿聚集起了雾。

狗朗拉开窗帘，让外头柔和明亮的光线落入室内，内心逐渐平静。他知道男孩的热度会因为药效减退再度起来，不过没有大碍，所以又让他吃了一次抗生素，去楼下取来昨晚煮了却没有吃的麦片，试着他阿道夫吃一点，只是全都被吐了出来。狗朗只好又喂了些温糖水给他就让他继续睡，可这样远远不够。

趁男孩睡熟了，狗朗有了时间来处理昨晚混乱的遗留，他收到了快递，签了几份乱七八糟的申请，然后把一楼客厅和厨房收拾了一下。他看到自己外套上的破洞时仍觉得这一切都恍若梦境，但又是真是存在的。那孩子的的确确中了枪，却毫发无损—不，他也的确流血了，现在又开始发热。

狗朗忍不住搁置手头的活回到卧室以确认阿道夫安好，他悄无声息地进去，看到眼熟睡中的男孩正在平稳地呼吸着，然后退出去把门扣上。

睡到将近中午起来时阿道夫的精神好了很多，可以下床走动。

狗朗仔细地观察他，发觉他所谓的恢复能力很可能是一种应激系统，因为无法解释的组织新生以及所消耗的部分在他身体的其他地方得到了代偿—这家伙全身上下好像都没什么脂肪，本来稍微能看做圆润的地方也只有脸蛋，但现在只一晚上他就瘦得连脸颊都有些凹陷。

这种现象反倒让狗朗放心下来，而且阿道夫可以吃得下东西了，虽然吃的不多。狗朗重新煮了一锅新鲜的麦片粥，他发现家里最多和仅有的就是粮食，冰箱里的鸡蛋只剩下三个，牛奶也没了。通常，他出任务的几天内不会有时间采购，毕竟他自己一个人住基本上对付过去就行，无人在家时更不必储存食品。

所以眼下他得出门买点食材，否则在他固定去超市的日子之前家里的小病员就无法得到足够的营养补充。

狗朗试图在出门以前把所有东西都处理好，他告诉阿道夫家里的固定电话和他的私人号码，让他饿了的时候自己使用微波炉和烤箱。他觉得他以后也会用到，毕竟狗朗还得出任务，他的工作时间不固定，好几天不回家都是常有的事。

这些细节都得慢慢规划清楚。

时间尚早，又考虑到他不得不留男孩一个人在家（而且以后这种情况只会更多），狗朗决定先消除家里所有安全隐患—把浴室的窗户和门修好。

他从比较难的部分做起，把破碎的玻璃窗整个敲碎下来，一点点弄干净边缘的残留，然后把窗框卸下来，把新的装上去。

"我可以帮忙吗。"

狗朗回头发现阿道夫正站在不远处看着他完成这一切—男孩站在楼梯口踟蹰不前，他不合身的睡衣在这个月份显得单薄。

"你最好回床上去，而且你要是想下来活动最好多穿一件衣服。我的衣柜里你可以随便拿，一会儿我会给你买合身的，先凑合一下吧。"狗朗示意对方不要踏进来，地面上都是被敲下来的碎片。

"真抱歉。"男孩垂下头。

狗朗愣了一下才反应过来他是为了打破的窗户。

"你没有必要道歉。"狗朗洗了手，把男孩待离一团乱的卫生间，"不是你的错。但答应我别再乱跑了。"

男孩愧疚地点点头，但似乎还有话要说。

狗朗没有催促，只是默默地等他自己犹豫完开口。

"您…你要出去？"男孩记住了对方不喜欢的称呼，于是生硬地把敬称改了过来，轻轻地问。

"是的，"狗朗停在楼梯边，刚才他已经和阿道夫解释过自己的去向，"只是出去买东西，很快就会回来。"

他看着男孩水光闪闪的眼睛不禁又补充了一句，"顶多两小时。"但车程大概都不止。

阿道夫显然觉得那很长，但他停顿片刻最后还是低声说："好的。"

谁都能看出来他不愿意一个人待在家里。

"你害怕吗？"狗朗问，替他把内心想法说了出来。

阿道夫转动头部，把视线移开了。

"不要紧，"狗朗又一次强调，尽量表现得友好温和，"还记得我怎么和你说的'觉得不舒服的时候就该说出来而不是忍着。'，你可以告诉我你不想这么做，在这里没人会逼你强迫接受自己不相干的事。"

男孩沉默了许久，低着头捏着自己的衣服下摆。

"但我这样说了您就会让我跟着出门吗？"他的声音低到不能再低。

真是个聪明的孩子，而且敏感。狗朗暗暗惊诧了一会，他的确不会冒险把阿道夫带出门。而自己刚才那番话的确有虚假的嫌疑了。

狗朗忘记了自己想要减少肢体接触的初衷，忍不住摸了摸阿道夫的头顶，这是他第一次这么干。男孩起初有些不明白他为什么这么做，往后退了退，但最终没有抗拒。

这说明狗朗还是得到了一些信任。

"我很抱歉还不能带你出去，但你留在家里才是最安全的。"

"我知道。"阿道夫说，表示理解。他抬眼看向狗朗，想要从他的眼神里确认什么东西，然后鼓足勇气一般伸手指抓住狗朗的衬衫前襟，"请、请你早点回来。"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.

一周以前他们就不再给阿道夫任何食物，没人再来测试他，也没人再来羞辱他，阿道夫只能听见他们在门外徘徊的脚步，并且次数正在减少。

他也试图逃走，但他可以摸到的每一扇窗都带着铁栏，根本没有逃离的希望。缺少水和食物，说不定真的可以饿死，阿道夫在心里默默祈祷这是他们厌倦了，开始希望自己真的可以死掉。最后几天他甚至放弃了挪动自己的身体，也不再去窗边喝漏下来的雨水了。

阿道夫只记得自己有个姐姐，除此之外对自己的出身一无所知。自从他记事起似乎就被当做研究对象。他们对他的疼痛等级做评估，记录不同类型创伤的愈合情况，药物的耐受。这还不是最难以忍受的部分，他们想出新的花样之后，就给他戴上一个沉重的铁圈…他大概隔三差五就会被弄出点新伤，他的身体没有哪一处不觉得痛。每当他反抗所遭受的一切就会变本加厉。所以当他们不再搭理他，阿道夫反倒静下心来等待。他猜测这才是死刑，而巴比妥和氯化钾对他毫无用处。

那天靠近傍晚的时候，阿道夫靠在窗边仰头看向外面的天空，发现天空透露着奇异的红色，紧接而至的是巨大的响声和震动。起初他以为这是地震，不过他很快就发现这是空袭。

阿道夫很害怕，但同时也矛盾地坦然着。

建筑物开始出现裂缝，地面下隆隆作响，灰尘铺天盖地地涌过来。被活活烧死在这里或者直接被坍塌的建筑物压死显然后者更痛快些，但阿道夫怀疑自己就算在那样的状态下很可能还有意识。他无比想念那些凶狠的看守，虽然他们从未真正扣下过扳机，但折磨人的手段还是有不少，一定有办法让自己终止生命。

然后，然后就是…阿道夫摸了摸还套在手腕上的铁环，忍不住去走去窗边把脸贴近冰凉的玻璃。狗朗正在走向他的车，他穿过门前的碎石子路，一群乌鸦因此飞跃起来落到远处。

这个人，他杀死了那些人吗？军人总是会杀人的。而死总是容易的，对其他人来说。

但他看到我要死的时候似乎很不开心。

狗朗说他很快就会回来，但阿道夫很担心他会不会就这么消失了。他站在二楼的窗户边向下看，很快就让狗朗发现。

"回去，拉上窗帘。"狗朗回头这么用口型朝他说，"好好睡一觉，我很快就会回来了。"

稀薄的阳光在男孩的额头发梢打上淡淡光芒，然而他脸上却没有任何笑容。幸存对阿道夫来说不是一件快乐的事，有一阵子他甚至出现了幻觉，觉得那些难眠的夜晚他未曾谋面的姐姐陪在他身边。

他对自己的处境并非茫然无知却也没有任何对策，于是他选择接受狗朗的指令。通常，他要是违背别人的命令话不会有什么好事情发生。

阿道夫觉得有点头晕，所以看着说明书又吃了一次退烧药，并躺回了床上。他几乎没睡过柔软的床铺因此十分不适应，怎么都睡不着。辗转了十几分钟之后男孩决定下床走走。

狗朗的东西他不敢乱动，害怕等他回来以后会招致怒火，所以就只是认了一下房间，好几间房连门都没有进就是站在门口往里瞧了瞧。狗朗和他交代过这里是郊外，但他还是不太愿意出门，尤其是一个人。但屋子里静悄悄的让阿道夫更加难以安心。

他去厨房取水喝的时候被门廊外的动静吓了一跳。阿道夫极度紧张差点把手里的杯子摔了，平复了一下心跳后，他将身体贴着墙挪过去，探出脑袋向外看。

门廊上突然出现了一只猫，一只很漂亮的猫，但皮毛沾着树丛里带出来的露水，湿哒哒地黏在一起，有些落魄的样子。男孩第一次看见猫，但他知道那是个无害的动物，因此放下心来。

"你饿了吗？"阿道夫踮着脚趴在窗台上对小猫说。

小猫听到有人说话的反应更大，整个身体往后弹了起来，它立即对着阿道夫呲牙咧嘴，整条尾巴竖的笔直，那上面的毛发还一根根炸开。

阿道夫不知道自己做错了什么，手足无措地想要补救，但他在能够做什么以前那小猫的态度就发生了三百六十度的变化。它向上瞅了眼阿道夫的脸，一跃跳上窗台，隔着玻璃和阿道夫对望，忽然友好地发出喵喵叫声。

阿道夫后退了一步，不知道该怎么办。

小猫在窗台上来回踱步，阿道夫总觉得它在打量自己。不过它转了两圈，停下了，俯卧身体开始舔自己的前爪。阿道夫看了一会儿，发现小猫开始睡觉就不再好奇，握着杯子回到了卧室。就算好奇，他也不会贸然把动物放进狗朗的屋子，这很可能会引起主人的不快。

卧室厚重的窗帘隔绝了外界的光线，屋子里暗沉沉的，只有墙角报警器的提示灯还在闪烁着。他不喜欢过分明亮的环境，这样阴暗的视线比较舒适。

阿道夫扯了块毯子静静地坐着，什么也没干，这是他熟悉的感觉，似乎只有这种独处的时刻才能让他感到安全与温暖。他在靠背椅上迷迷糊糊地睡着了，朦胧中，他感觉有什么人在触碰他的脸，他一下子清醒过来，下意识地伸手挡开。

是一个年轻姑娘，长发湿哒哒地往下淌着水，身上散发着寒意。

她和阿道夫四目相对了一会儿，就忽然把悬着的手缩了回来。几秒钟后，她又试探着伸手过去，终于，把整个手掌放在了男孩的头顶。

阿道夫惊吓地发不出声来，他深深地吸气，能听到自己心脏在跳动，然而却一动也不动僵在原地。

披在他胸前的毯子落下去，垂到地上。

"嗯…这是什么东西？"那女人被眼前的东西惊得目瞪口呆，"这是手环吗？不对…"她喃喃自语，终于发现那是一副镣铐。女人把背包从左肩换到了右肩，伸手按住阿道夫的肩膀，拉起他的手腕。

阿道夫挣了一下，但没挣开，这和他所有印象中女性的力量不同。

突然出现的闯入者飞快地扫了一眼男孩的穿着，从尺码看显然不是他自己的衣服。

"这是狗朗对你做的？我非把那个混蛋装进麻袋丢到海里去不可！"她尖利的声音在发颤。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7.

废弃的地段不会有堵车和交通警察，这也算是唯一的便利了。狗朗回程花了大约四十分钟，他开着他那辆灰扑扑的车回到原地，熄火后把车子停在林子边缘，下了车。

但他回到家的时候差点以阿道夫又出了什么事。

家里大门开着，客厅里虽然称不上一片狼藉但也好不到哪里去。他还顾不得把手里的东西放下就看到一头张扬长发的Neko以及被他逼到角落里的阿道夫。

Neko一回头见到屋主出现，便立即指着躲在角落里惶惑不安的男孩，异常恼怒地朝狗朗喊："能解释一下吗？"她冷笑起来，"该说我真是看错你？你什么时候有这种嗜好了。"

阿道夫手腕上的镣铐还没有被取走，它们太紧了，不适合用钳子。狗朗本打算今晚再想想办法，但看起来这造成了很大的误会。

"冷静，我没有对他做任何事，救他出来的时候就是这样子。"狗朗抱着一堆购物袋，觉得自己要是因为没有空余的手拔枪而被Neko这个家伙打倒可就太滑稽了。虽然对方也是一个非常厉害的异能使用者，但为了和Neko打架而浪费食物有点不值得。狗朗这么想着往前走了一步，放下手里的东西，顺道还把落在脚边的一个杯子捡了起来。

"你不是出外勤了？"Neko明亮的眼睛里满是不解。

"没错，但那是昨天的事了。"狗朗承认，随即对男孩招手示意他到自己身边，"没事了，她不会伤害你的。"

Neko狐疑地看着他们，但正如她所见，那男孩犹豫了一小会儿就向狗朗挪了几步，绕过Neko之后几乎是扑进狗朗怀里了。

"我有这么可怕吗？"Neko喉咙里发出抱怨的咕哝声。

狗朗没搭理她，阿道夫的反应也在他意料之外，他缓缓将手抽出来放到他的后背上以示安抚。

"我倒是要问问你都干什么了？"狗朗抬头环视仿佛经历过劫难的客厅，挑眉瞪了Neko一眼，"你吓到他了。"

"你们吓到我了才对。"Neko直钩盯着男孩地看，后者正揪着狗朗的衬衫不放，把自己的脸埋进狗朗的外套里。

"真是我的荣幸！"狗朗没好气地说，其原因主要是缩在他怀里沉默不语的男孩。狗朗发现自己并没有一种更好的方式让他感到自己是安全无虞的，而且阿道夫也全然不像受到了安慰似的僵在原地，"你是要把我家炸了还是想怎样。"

"这你就错怪我了，那都是他干的。"Neko略过自己非法闯进别人私宅的事实。

"什么？"

"客厅啊，我可什么都没做，这孩子就让屋里所有东西都飘了起来。"

"如果你所谓的'什么都没做'是指撬开我家大门的话。"狗朗忍不住大声责怪起Neko来。

阿道夫忽然抬头看向狗朗，又忌惮似的看了眼Neko，最后还是低下头去，"对不起，我没办法控制自己…"他说。

"这不是你的错。"狗朗意识到他不仅能让自己的愈合速度异于常人，还能办到其他事。他微微把阿道夫往后推，但男孩躲避着他的的目光，"哪里受伤了吗？"

阿道夫只能摇摇头。

"喔噢！拜托你们等会儿再来进行'感人的重逢'"Neko粗鲁地打断他们，"我想我们需要讨论一下这件事。"

"在那之前，我需要你帮忙把这个拆了。"

狗朗握起阿道夫的手腕，铁环紧紧地裹着他的手腕，一点间隙都没有，这活儿本应是医生来干，因为狗朗没有任何把握用钳子而不伤到他。

Neko一反常态地没有反驳，而是安静下来仔细地研究起那块镣铐。

"他们为什么要把他锁起来？"她问，走到阿道夫身边轻轻抚摸他的背部。男孩似乎对这种爱抚吃了一惊，不过并没有抗拒。或许他也能感觉到Neko是好意，但更可能是因为狗朗告诉他这个人没有威胁。

"我怎么知道。"狗朗看了阿道夫一眼，示意下次和Neko单独说。狗朗没告诉她原本这男孩脖子上还有一个，否则又得费一番口舌。

"他可以控制物品，简直就和魔法一样。这叫什么来着—"Neko翻转男孩的手腕，"隔空取物！太酷了。"

"你还能让别人以为你是只猫呢，"狗朗不禁催促她，"快点。"

Neko不满地翻翻眼皮。

"让我看看…"她摸在镣铐的边缘自言自语，"没有焊接痕迹，这的确是有锁的…好了！"她成功地打开了第一个。

铁制品应声从男孩手腕上松开，坠落在地板上发出一声闷响。没人知道她是怎么办到的，但她就是办到了，而且她还是一个没有被登记的能力使用者。随意出入狗朗家的劣迹也不是首次发生，Neko的原话是"谁让你自己还用着机械锁。"

阿道夫不确定地看着自己的手腕，小声对Neko说了句"谢谢。"

"啊！真是乖孩子。"Neko受宠若惊地碰碰他，"告诉姐姐他有没有欺负你？"

阿道夫不明所以，求助地看向狗朗，不知道该如何回答。

"别告诉我你突然来我家只是为了蹭饭。"狗朗的眼睛盯着Neko放在阿道夫身上的手指。

"当然不是。"Neko愉快地把男孩身上剩下的几个全都拆了，轻松地就好像她溜进狗朗家大门一样，"好了，"她表的情柔和起来，似乎是想要弥补初次见面带来的坏印象，"只是有一点擦伤而已，擦点药就好了。"她握着阿道夫的手轻轻揉了揉。

但阿道夫对于她突然而至的热情难以接纳般缩了缩手，这令Neko有点受伤。同时也意识到了不对劲，"喂，黑助，"她转过身面向狗朗，脸上的笑容不见了，"你在哪儿发现他的。"

"请别多问。"

"我知道了。"Neko低下头沉默片刻，已经得到了肯定的答案。但过了一会儿，她又恢复到了原先的状态，"你打算怎么做。"

"起码先让他养好伤。"

Neko点头表示同意，"我看过你的厨房了，这都给他吃的什么鬼东西。"

狗朗不想和一个肉食主义者争论清淡饮食为何物，而且Neko最总还是来蹭饭的。狗朗发誓这是最后一次，虽然前一次他也这么说。

"你，"狗朗叹着气从满满当当的购物纸袋里翻出蔬菜和肉类，"想蹭饭就要帮忙。"

"没问题，没问题！"Neko满口答应，抱着食材一脚踢开厨房门，而且毫不关心门板上留下了鞋印。

狗朗已经懒得向她灌输礼节思想，那种东西可能压根不可能存在于她的脑回路里面。

"这个给你，"狗朗拿出另一个厚厚的纸袋子，对男孩露出笑容，"想要去楼上试试吗？"

阿道夫谨慎地接过来，打开看了眼，衬衫、毛衣、外套…冬天的衣服，还有一件毛茸茸的睡衣，看起来很暖和，"谢谢。"他小心地把衣物装回去，抱着袋子问狗朗，"我也可以帮忙晚饭吗？"

大概男孩受之有愧的眼神令狗朗无法拒绝，。

"好，"思索一会儿，狗朗调整好自己的心态，对阿道夫说，"你来摆盘子。"

浅褐色的眸子里总算泛出一点神采。

晚餐的菜色并不是特别丰盛，但Neko看起来十分满意，没等主人允许就自顾自开吃。男孩模仿他们拿起筷子，用餐时坐直身体，和毫无礼仪的Neko相比不禁让狗朗多看了他几眼。而且阿道夫学的很快，只几次失败之后就不再掉东西，可以顺利地使用筷子用餐了。

热气腾腾的饭食下肚，Neko又开始变得多言。

"知道我第一眼看到他想到的是什么吗？"她用筷子夹起第二块鱼肉送进嘴里。

"是什么？"

"你居然买了个男孩！"Neko迅速地吞咽，一边咀嚼一边说话，竟也不会咬到舌头，"别人的第一印象大概都会如此吧，我看索性就用这个身份怎么样？那会很真实。"

"不行。"狗朗一口回绝，他不想再饭桌上谈论这个话题，尤其是当着阿道夫的面，"我不同意。"

"那你打算拿他怎么办？藏在地下室？"

"当然不。"

"知道这年头弄一个合法的身份多难吗？他要是没有身份证明的话，季度审核你就等着挨枪子吧。"

"我会有办法的。"

"什么办法？"Neko丝毫不给他情面，"给民调局（瞎编的）塞红包？就你那点工资？"

"暂时还…"

"或许你可以把他送到难民营住上一阵子，那样就容易混过去了。"Neko若有所思地瞥了狗朗一眼，"你的那些'朋友'还可靠吗？"

狗朗尚未接下话头。

"我—"阿道夫就忽然插嘴说，Neko安静了下来，这是他坐上饭桌后说的第一句话。

男孩左右看看，用一种高度紧张的表情说，"我可以帮忙打扫卫生、洗衣服…保证不会给你带来麻烦，请不要送我走…"他第一次说出这么长的句子，急得涨红了脸。

Neko给狗朗出主意的情绪瞬时低落下来，阿道夫的境遇显然要比想象的更糟。

他需要一个心理医生。Neko和狗朗对视一眼。

"我只是提出一个假设，你不想走可以留在这里。我们不会赶你走的。"她用胳膊肘狠狠戳了狗朗一下，"对吧？"

狗朗反应慢了半拍才点点头。

"我不会送你走的。"

TBC

这边小白不是幼体啦十几岁的青少年吃起来正好【划掉】只不过狗猫的设定是年纪稍长的成年人罢了w

本来就想写个没剧情的黄文来着…噢，面包会有的，滚床也会有的


	8. Chapter 8

8.

打发走Neko以后狗朗感觉有什么不太一样，毕竟两个人的生活，还需要他们慢慢适应彼此。

这座老屋子的暖气不是很灵光，尤其是空间较大的客厅，冬天的时候屋里很冷。因此狗朗不得不时常点燃壁炉，不然昼夜的雾气侵入，潮湿的空气也让人体感不适。

收拾完餐桌他跑去后院捡木柴，仓库外面堆放着很多木料，但很可惜已经被雨淋湿。狗朗怀疑那些木头是否还能被点燃，在一大堆杂物里挑挑拣拣。初冬郊外的风又干又冷，它们似乎知晓衣物的所有缝隙，一阵阵扑过来刺骨寒冷。更不要提裸露在在的面孔和脖子了。

天空低沉，透着暗色，屋子的灯光背离他太远，无法照亮这片地区。几只狗溜达着晃过来想要看看狗朗是不是又带了东西来喂它们，当它们发现不是，并没有离开，而是坐在离他不远的地上看着他的每一个动作。

一道光线投射过来，有两只狗不友好地低吼起来。狗朗回头看，阿道夫正举着一个手电筒—身上穿着狗朗给他买的外套。

他嘘开狗，对阿道夫说，"你干不来这个。"

"我可以拿着灯。"

狗朗只好默认他的存在。他把最上面的木头移走，从中间抽了几根足够今天烧的木材，最后在仓库里找出一片油布盖在最上层。狗朗觉得这样并不牢靠，又加了两根绳子捆住，期间阿道夫一直安静地举着手电筒。

狗朗默不作声地把所有事情做完，发现自己不知道该如何与他交谈，而男孩一直跟在自己身后，同样不发一言。仿佛他们之间的所有对话都只能通过救助的过程来维系。狗朗心想自己应该主动和他说话，人类需要语言来表达彼此的情感，维持正常的心智。而对方缺乏的就是这一部分。

"早点睡吧。"

狗朗进门后洗了手，关掉一楼的灯，检查了厨房的水电之后要求阿道夫休息。

男孩似乎就在等他这句话，把手电放回原来的地方之后就自己上楼去了。

狗朗不喜欢他这种言听计从的温顺，确切地说是感到难过，他尽量让自己表现地自然，尝试像对待一个普通人一样对待他。毫无疑问，阿道夫开始信任自己了，但他的信任里也包含着畏惧。在他的思维力似乎没有平等和权力的概念，狗朗记起Neko的话，阿道夫的确需要一个心理医生。

第二天狗朗早上醒来，发现竟然阿道夫比他起的还要早，并且已经把自己打理整齐，安静地坐在一楼沙发上。他只是坐着，什么都没有做，眼睛盯着什么都没有的前方。

"早安。"狗朗意识到这种行为里的严重性，却不动声色地如常和他打招呼。

"早安，先生。"

"你为什么坐在这儿。"狗朗装作不经意地问。

然而阿道夫显得很迷惑，他抬头看向狗朗，"我醒来了。"过了一会儿，他回答。

"你也可以自己先找点东西吃，我教过你怎么用微波炉的，记得吗。"

阿道夫点点头。

"我也说过你可以随意使用屋里的东西，"狗朗在他身边的空位坐下，"不想睡懒觉的话可以四处走走。"

男孩对他的靠近没什么反应，想了想说道：

"可能会被别人看见。"

Neko真是个坏例子。狗朗不得不岔开话题，"我只是想告诉你你在这里可以做任何事。"

"我不知道该做什么。"阿道夫低下头去。

"随便做什么，你想做的。"

"我什么都不想，先生。"

"不要'先生'，我说真的。"狗朗再次纠正他。

但阿道夫坐着，双手放在膝盖上，等待着。

"你想让我做什么？"

狗朗闭上眼睛，无法回答这个问题。他让自己的背后靠上沙发，试图放松却毫无效果。他觉得有点挫败，只能摇摇头。狗朗不得不离开沙发给自己找点事情做，他往厨房的平底锅上煎了两片培根，正打开冰箱找鸡蛋时，阿道夫已经站在旁边看着他。

"你想试试吗？打鸡蛋？"狗朗循循善诱。

阿道夫盯着他握鸡蛋的手，最终还是好奇心占了上风。

"像这样，在锅沿上一磕就可以，然后把蛋壳丢掉。"

狗朗塞了一个鸡蛋给他，"这边还有空位，把你的鸡蛋打到这里来。"他把培根翻了个面，指了指锅子还剩下的一小块空余。

阿道夫试着敲了敲，第一次用力太轻，蛋壳没破，第二次却过了头，好在蛋清蛋黄最后还是都掉进了它们该进的地方。

"不错。"狗朗鼓励道，不仅仅是对于一枚鸡蛋。

然而阿道夫又盯着炉火看了一小会儿，就开始从橱柜里找盛装食物的餐具，他细心地把盘子的花纹放到一侧，仿佛这是非常重要的工作似的。而且阿道夫走动时脚步很轻，几乎没什么声音，就好像只有狗朗一个人在屋里。

狗朗和他一起吃完早餐，洗干净盘子，把它们放回碗柜里。

一切重新回归原样，然后阿道夫从餐桌边站起来，样子有点儿失神。狗朗不得不再次给他出主意，"如果你想看书的话，我这里还有一些东西可读。"也许迟一些时候还可以教会他怎么运用网络，狗朗找了几本曾经的畅销小说递给他。

阿道夫显然是个德国名字，但他的英语说的很好，读写同样没有问题。

狗朗把引火用的报纸和木头架起来放在满是灰烬的炉膛里，点起火，很快沙发前面变得很暖和。这才是一个假期应该有的样子，狗朗建议阿道夫坐在离壁炉进的那一边看书，自己在他旁边坐下。

他拿来电脑在膝盖上打开，浏览了几页毫无新意的新闻报道以后就登陆了军队的官网查看近几天的工作安排。狗朗时不时地看阿道夫一眼，但男孩依然维持着原来的动作，只是手里的书页明显翻过去了不少。不错的反馈，狗朗决定去买更多纸制阅读物品。

木柴偶尔劈啪作响，炉火映照着阿道夫的侧脸，投射出一层橙色的光辉。狗朗已经关掉了电脑扔在一旁，开始观察起阿道夫。他的阅读速度很快，两本小说中的第二本也快接近尾声。狗朗很好奇他在读完最后一页纸之后会怎么做，是否会像先前一样回到"什么都不做"的状态。

但他重新回到第一页，从前言开始甚至连目录都不漏过，开始读第二遍。狗朗怀疑阿道夫是否会提出自我需求，尽管他一直在这么强调。

"你读完它了。"狗朗说，陈述一个事实。

"嗯。"阿道夫点了点头，在狗朗的凝视下他的眼睛从书本上移开，然后合了起来。

"如果我不说你会把它重新看一遍吗？"

阿道夫没有出声。狗朗继续安慰他，或者说是开导。

"觉得很有趣所以想再看一遍？"

"不是…但我也不是觉得它不好看。"

"所以'它很有趣但还不到可以读第二遍的程度。'？"狗朗觉得自己已经猜到他要说的了。

但阿道夫只是沉默着。

"太害怕所以不敢和我提出任何要求？你本可以要求换一本书或者干点别的。"

"不。"这次阿道夫明确地否认了，"我只是不知道要做些什么。"

但他更像是想要表达自己不愿制造麻烦。

"但你昨晚帮我举着灯。"狗朗尽可能装得一无所知地回应。

"可你现在不需要亮光。"

"我只是想说—"狗朗没法再举出什么例子，不然又像是给他提出强制要求似的不近人情，"你有权利做任何事，即便是放松一下，打个盹什么的。"

男孩却再三拒绝他，表示自己坐在这里很好，狗朗反复问了几次，他才看起来稍微从狗朗的反复声明中找到一点主见，但他显然不想去休息。狗朗试图和他聊天，虽然他问的多听的少，但好过没有，而且阿道夫愿意开口。

木柴在缓慢燃烧，门外有时候传来几声远吠，然后平息下去，听起来像是一场小型的争斗。

"附近有好多狗。"阿道夫听完那些声音之后眨着眼睛，向窗外看了看又转回头来盯着狗朗说。

"你不喜欢它们？"狗朗问。

"你喜欢它们。"男孩没有正面回答他的问题，反而说了一个肯定句。

"你怎么看出来的？"

"我看到台阶旁边有一只碗，你会喂它们。"

"你很聪明。"狗朗发自内心的称赞。

但阿道夫闭上了嘴，不想再继续这个话题。他应该是正的很累了，于是向后仰去，把后脑勺搁在沙发背上。狗朗注意到他的头发已经长到需要修剪的地步，于是找来一把剪子，他让男孩搬了板凳坐在院子里，好在阿道夫对这一提议没怎么反对。

狗朗理发的技术不怎么样，但好歹也让阿道夫看起来稍微精神了一点。

"你觉得怎么样？"狗朗给他镜子让他确认，竟然有点希望阿道夫能给出一个不满意的答复。

男孩像是从未见过镜子一样对着自己的样貌研究了半天，他抓了抓自己被剪短的鬓角，让梳好的头发重新变乱，有几绺卷了起来。

"你是个天然卷啊。"

"什么是天然卷？"

"就是发质太软。"

阿道夫握起一撮被剪下来的头发打量着它，似乎在判断它的软硬程度。狗朗则开始收拾东西，他把留在男孩身上的头发全都拍掉，然后帮他把搞乱的刘海重新弄整齐。

有只毛又脏又长的狗从不远处走过来，大概对他们两个的举动感到好奇。

它不停在阿道夫周围转圈，并发出那种急切热忱的委屈的呼唤，它的肉垫在地面上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。就算阿道夫没有特别去注意它，也可以感受到那毛茸茸的温暖身子在他身后晃来晃去。那只狗似乎一直没有放弃想要舔阿道夫的鞋子的想法，可狗朗一接近它，那只狗便很快逃开了。

"我从没见过这只狗，它似乎还带着项圈。"狗朗说，和阿道夫站在原地没动。

"它害怕你。"阿道夫看着和他们维持着一段距离的狗说。

"那你也害怕我吗？"狗朗趁机问。

"不。"

"喂它试试，"狗朗从口袋里找出一块饼干递给他，他不忘补充道，"当然你不想这么干的话一定要拒绝我。"

阿道夫轻轻接过来，看了那块饼干两眼，慢慢地往前走了两步，然后蹲下来把包装拆掉将食物放在了地上。

那只狗犹豫了几秒钟后，凑上前来嗅了嗅，把饼干吃掉了。它愉快地摇起尾巴来，大着胆子舔了舔阿道夫的手。男孩起初缩了一下，后来就任由它那么干。

狗朗正想要回去拿写食物出来，背对着他的阿道夫却忽然说：

"为什么帮我，因为我就和这些狗一样？"

狗朗有那么几秒钟哑口无言，他没有任何立场说话，因为不管他说什么在现在的阿道夫听来肯定都像是一个施舍者。

"因为你需要帮助，我不能看着你死。"

"现在你知道我不会死了，"阿道夫仍蹲着，他将双手放在膝盖上，"你会惹上麻烦。"

"如果我什么都没做把你留在那儿—直到别人发现你，我也一样会有麻烦，你知道我是干什么的对吗？"狗朗突然感到一阵陌生的愤怒，但他不是对阿道夫愤怒，当他生气的时候总是思考得比平时快，"而你还在那儿，'我没能尽到我的职责。'"

"或许，你应该把我上报。"阿道夫站起来，转过身子。

"不会，"狗朗很意外，昨晚他还扯着自己的衣领，甚至要求不要送走他，"我说过我不会。"他露出一个友好的笑容。

"但我是个隐患。曾经也有人想要帮我，但他们都死了。"

甚至把这一点说了出来。狗朗没有再笑，更是为了平息那份侧影之心以外的心情，他开始琢磨能至少安抚住阿道夫的一种说法。他本来也需要想到一条出路，他不可能藏着这个男孩一辈子，他拥有自己的人生，而不是过着和先前几乎没有区别的生活。

他既害怕被抛弃，又惧怕接受帮助。狗朗觉得他自相矛盾的说法完全是因为过度敏感，阿道夫太紧张了，大概过几分钟就会把问题重新放大化。

于是狗朗故作轻松地说：

"但你昨天抓着我的衣服说'请不要送我走'。"

阿道夫不好意思地脸红了红，狗朗觉得这个表情令他看起来总算活泼了一些。

"现在却又巴不得我和你撇清关系了？"

男孩感到喉咙一阵发紧，鼻子发酸，张嘴却什么也说不出来。

狗朗理解地上前在他肩膀上拍了两下，以为他会哭，但他没有。

他们身边的风把尘土扬起来。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9.

第二天一早狗朗被告知有个紧急外勤，他不得不打乱计划去工作。然而阿道夫的情况让他不能放心，所以想要让Neko来照看他一天，但被男孩明确地拒绝了。阿道夫和普通青少年截然不同地顺从，仍然鲜少提出要求，这一点反倒困扰着狗朗，他多番尝试也无法将其改正。阿道夫似乎无法彻底感到安全，狗朗希望这只是暂时。

"我会很乖的。"男孩这么说。

他真的很乖，狗朗起来的时候他已经洗漱完毕，还把自己的房间整理一新。原本那是无人居住的客房，多少有些杂乱，角落里说不定还结着蜘蛛网。狗朗原本想着今天从内到外整治整治，却被工作打断步调。

"等我晚上回来再好好打扫一下。"狗朗对这间屋子表面上的卫生不大确信，毕竟很多年没有被使用。他下楼草草做了点吃的东西装进饭盒，告知阿道夫只要加热就能食用，"你的午饭只好将就一下，现在先放进冰箱去吧。"

但阿道夫显然不觉得这是将就，他期待地从狗朗手里接过自己的午餐，双手托住两边就像护送什么珍贵物品似的一路捧到厨房，再悄没声地拉开冰箱门放进去。目前为止男孩做什么事情都是这样无声无息，小心翼翼。譬如走路吃饭喝水，都静得好像狗朗还是一个人住着。狗朗看着觉得不太好受，引人注意会招致的灾难太多了，这是个不言自明的习惯。阿道夫主动攀谈的场合更是少有，狗朗希望Neko要是能把一半聒噪分给他就好了。

好在情况正在改善，阿道夫现在会回应他的话，偶尔能聊上几句。狗朗没再多叮嘱什么，也不需要。他把时间用在直接做这件事上，他找了很多书来，好让男孩自己挑选读物以打发时间。

这天狗朗回来得比平时晚。工作实在乏善可陈，护送政要经过这个偏远的安全区，只不过是端着枪坐在车里而已，一直坐到两腿发麻。回来时他的脑子里只有两样东西：一杯热咖啡和家里的新成员。

然而客厅里没有男孩的身影。

"阿道夫，你在哪儿？"狗朗难免紧张起来，因为阿道夫有过一次前科，他听见厨房有动静，衣服也没换就径直走了进去。

"抱歉我回来晚了。"狗朗在打开的门板上敲了两下。

"我只是想弄点食物，但我做不好，"阿道夫回头，手里握着和着鸡蛋的面粉碗紧张地解释。

"不，你学的很快。"这句话不只是恭维，狗朗脱掉外套卷起袖子加入了他，"你想做什么？"

阿道夫受到了鼓励，但这个问题的确令人犯难，"我也不知道。"他停下了手上的动作，"我什么都不会。"

"晚饭就吃煎饼好了，"狗朗观察着他的表情提议，转头看了看四周，"你是不是打扫了卫生？我说过你需要休息。"

"我已经好了。"阿道夫试图拉开衣服给狗朗看。

"好吧，就算你好了也不必要，你是—"是什么呢？客人？朋友？救助的对象？总之不是因为觉得亏欠而非要用其他方式弥补的那一种。狗朗一时语塞，找不出恰当的挽回语句，"就算你想到打发时间，也不必为我整理屋子，你不欠我任何东西。"但他说完就觉得更加不妥。

果然，阿道夫听完脸色就变了，狗朗暗自骂自己真蠢。男孩垂下头去，不再像狗朗刚踏进门口时一样幅散着快乐的气息。人类的情感变化太微妙了，这触动着狗朗敏感的神经，阿道夫虽然和先前一样安静乖巧，却仿佛被否定了存在价值一般消沉。男孩握着刀子在砧板上失魂落魄地切一颗西兰花，狗朗不得不说点什么让阿道夫彻底明白自己真正的想法。

"听着，"他微微弯腰以消除身高差异带来的视线落差，"我知道接受别人平白无故的好意很困难，但如果你真心想要回报我的话，就好好养病恢复过来。那样我会很高兴的，而不是看到你勉强自己做这些。"

阿道夫眼睛里恢复了一些神采，似懂非懂地点了点头。

"但我还是想要帮你做家务，你的工作好像很辛苦。"

"只是时间不固定，所以以后你一个人在家的次数还有很多。今天过得怎样？"狗朗把案板上切好的蔬菜扔进锅里。

"《愿火光照亮您的前程》很有趣。"

哦，他居然对诗歌感兴趣。狗朗点点头，他也喜欢这一本。

"哦对了，我还带了点心回来，在客厅里。"狗朗调好火，取来一个纸盒，他顺道买了一盒蛋挞，"试试这个东西怎么样？"他拿起一只递给阿道夫。

男孩第一次尝试只探究地咬了一小口，但他咀嚼之后，很快就喜欢上了甜食。但他没有要求吃第二个，狗朗对这点实在头痛，"还可以再来一个，晚餐可以少吃一点。"

然后他们把一盒蛋挞分着吃光了。

锅子上开始突突冒烟，狗朗把锅盖掀开，蔬菜汤的香味就飘散出来。狗朗舀了一些出来试味道，阿道夫凑在他身边看着。

"想尝尝吗？"狗朗把勺子伸过去，男孩尝了之后表示很好吃，甚至露出一个小小的笑容，等待着狗朗听过评价后的想法。

这是狗朗第一次看到他笑。

套着围裙的男孩更显得身量纤细，他等着狗朗说话的时候全神贯注地盯着狗朗看，一绺头发垂下来悬在前额旁浑然不知，银发在灯光下泛着柔和的光泽。还有深邃的眼眶和长睫毛，拥有着典型的欧洲人的美貌，并且缺乏黑色素一般苍白。

狗朗不禁再次猜测他经历过什么，他当然知道军队的男人们都喜欢做些什么。狗朗知道自己避无可避总有一天他们的对话会涉及到阿道夫的过去，他感到悲伤和愤怒。但至少他们现在相安无事，谁也不用去动手揭开那些黑暗。不是现在，狗朗也挤出一个笑容好让自己振作起来—现在他们还有大段空白的空白留作缓冲。

晚饭过后狗朗在屋里留着灯，走到旷野中去散步。今天是个好天气，虽然有点冷，但狗朗在确保男孩穿的足够严实后，鼓励他走出户外活动。从前他散步的时候只有狗陪着他，现在则变成了阿道夫。就算阿道夫只是跟在在自己身边沉默不语，他的呼吸和步伐还是昭示着他的存在。

当他们从黑暗中远远看向自己来时的路，唯一的光亮仿佛是杂草灌木汪洋中的灯塔，防止他们被黑夜吞没。

几只狗饶有兴致地一路跟着，在他们身后喷鼻息。包括那只新来的—特别喜欢粘着阿道夫的那只—正在阿道夫脚边踏着小碎前进，在寒冷的冬夜里呼哧呼哧地哈着气。

"他们有名字吗？"阿道夫破天荒地问。

狗朗想了想回答，"没有。"他可以认出每一只，但从未想过给它们命名，"你有什么好名字了？"

"闪电，"男孩一一指着那只新来的，"我想叫他闪电。"

"其他的呢？"

阿道夫考虑了一会儿。

"黑莓、炭灰爪、奶酪。"他逐个指着那些狗，给了他们恰如其分的名字—只是颜色上。而且显而易见，他更喜欢闪电。

"奶酪未免太可爱了一点。"狗朗中肯地评价。这名字的对象是一只又老又丑的土狗，它的一只眼睛大概失明了，所以经常歪着头走路。

"那么'拖把头'？"

"拖把头？"狗朗忍不住笑出声，"真贴切。也许等开春了可以给他剪剪毛。"如果它能活到那时候的话，当然后半句话狗朗当然没说出来。

回程的时候阿道夫就开始用这些名字呼唤狗了，它们很快就意识到那是它们的名字，兴高采烈的程度不亚于阿道夫给他们加餐。

"说实话，我从未想过把它们当做宠物，只是会喂它们。"

狗朗锁好门，检查了水电准备上楼。现在除了"晚安"，他们在就寝以前终于有更多话可以说。

"有什么区别？"阿道夫问，适量运动让他觉得温暖。

"我还真没想过这个，"狗朗说，"但闪电很喜欢你摸它，可炭灰不喜欢—这就是区别吧。"

"那天很冷的时候你会让它们进屋吗？"男孩十分关心这一点，他自己对严寒的气候难以适应。

"下大雪的时候会。"

"下雪…"

狗朗发觉阿道夫可能没见过下雪是什么样的。但他这次忍住了，没有问多余的问题。

"是啊，下雪，这里的冬天一般会下雪。有时候雪积地很深，可能会把你淹没。"

阿道夫吃惊地睁大了眼睛，直到狗朗忍不住笑意勾起嘴角的时候男孩才发现这是个玩笑。

"我才没有那么矮呢。"他不满地撇着嘴说

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.

第一周即将过去了，他们的关系也拉近不少。而阿道夫每天干的最多的事是坐在桌边安静地看那些随手找到的读物。他把一天大部分时光都耗费在那儿，以了解这个世界所发生的事情。

最重要的一点，阿道夫痊愈了，伤口也不再疼痛，皮肤上连个擦痕都没有留下。他渐渐变得更有食欲，愿意尝试各种没吃过的东西。狗朗能感觉出男孩长了不少肉，虽说从测量结果看，他的体重仍低于这个年纪身高的平均水准，但他看起来已经比原来健康许多。而且他的睡眠比以前好很多，虽然有几个夜里他还做了噩梦，但他醒来之后能重新睡着。狗朗也不必在深夜起来照看他。

有闪电的陪伴令他开朗了很多。

Neko拜访过一次，给阿男孩带各种古怪的零食—虽然阿道夫基于礼貌尝了尝，之后都被放进冰箱里束之高阁。狗朗盘算着那些垃圾食品的命运，要么Neko下次不请自来的时候消灭掉，要么就是等到过期被丢。想来后山上的乌鸦不会嫌弃这些东西。

晚些时候阿道夫打开冰箱的时候注意一个截然不同的盒子，他取出来问狗朗。

"这是什么？"

"Neko哪里弄来的？她竟然不告诉我一声。"狗朗抱怨着把包装翻转过来看，"这是医用的测试剂，用来测试能力值水平的，每个被记录在案的能力使用者都起码会接受这个测试，虽然这是最基本的，但显然没有对民众开放的销售渠道。"狗朗小时候也喝过这个，但不得不说那味道很不好喝，至今还叫人记忆犹新，那股腥味闻起来就像是腐败的内脏，实在叫人恶心。

"不同的能力也可以？"

"只是测试基数值，和种类无关。"

"原来那个可以测出来？"

"你…没有测试过？"狗朗小心地挑拣着措辞。

"恩，不是这样的，测试。"阿道夫生硬地说，假装自己对这个药剂很感兴趣，他也的确想要试一试，"我可以试试吗？该怎么用？"他拉出那张说明书认真地阅读上面的每一句话，"空腹饮用，半小时之后测试血药浓度…"

"得挨一针，我觉得没这个必要。"狗朗把药剂和配套的注射器拿出来看，生产日期很近，还有一小瓶用来检验药物浓度的试剂，"这个本来就不是定量测试。"

"只是一针而已，我完全不在意。"阿道夫欢快地说，提醒狗朗自己的特长，"这上面说基数值大概分成三类，比色卡上的三块区域大致可以测出。"他对这一环节十分感兴趣，"狗朗，你是什么颜色的？"

"红色的吧，我猜。已经忘记了，但后来的精准测试值标明我大概在那块。"狗朗不太记得小时候的测试是怎么样的，那时候流行的一些测试很愚蠢，比如背对着你拿卡片要求人读心之类的。

"哇哦，那是最高的。"阿道夫发出一个崇拜的音节，他握起那瓶药剂，看了一眼狗朗以征求同意，"我打开了？"

"我要提醒你这个很苦。"狗朗不赞成地说，但阿道夫举起它，一滴不剩地全喝了。

的确很苦，男孩眼泪汪汪地握着空杯子皱眉头。

"真的很苦。"

狗朗递给他一杯白开水："有什么别的感觉吗。"

"肚子发热。"阿道夫喝着水漱口，如实回答。

"正常反应，现在，等半个小时吧。"

半小时之后阿道夫催促狗朗来给他完成测试，然后他盯着那个本该变色的瓶子，但是五分钟过去了，什么都没有发生。十分钟之后也是一样。

"难道我的基数低到测不出来吗？"阿道夫失望地晃动那瓶透明的液体。

"不，如果是那样的话会变成黑色。"狗朗不是特别震惊，但觉得自己仍有咨询一些专业人士，"那是超出阈值太多。"

他会被那样锁起来总是有原因的。

男孩得知这个消息却很兴奋。

"这么说来我很厉害咯？"

狗朗不得不称赞道："是的。"

夜里两点钟风向变了，从北方卷来寒意，而且势态有愈发大起来的趋势，把屋子周围的树枝刮得劈啪作响，可能还折断了不少。寒风拍打狗朗卧室的窗户，他醒来了，感到了久违的思维迟钝。

不知道为什么阿道夫测试的结果让他感到忧心忡忡，不过，第一个变化却不是阿道夫自己促成的。

第二天下午，狗朗正在教男孩怎么使用互联网，Neko没有打招呼就出现了。她风风火火地冲进门，导致睡在门廊外面的闪电抬起头朝她吠叫了两声。

"能事先敲门吗？请你—"狗朗的抱怨尚未出口，就被Neko打断。

她把什么东西直接拍到狗朗面前的桌子上，而后扬起下巴得意洋洋地看向他。那是一个文件袋，过分饱满的袋子因为一路被揣在怀里而布满皱纹折痕。

"这下你可欠我一个大人情！"Neko异常兴奋地凑过去，把狗朗手里的电脑抢走，挤身坐在桌子上，然后将文件袋向狗朗推过去，期待地等着他的反应，"看看！我说到做到。"

"我需要一个解释。"狗朗典型地挑起一边眉毛。

"自己看呗！"Neko伸手熟稔地揉了揉旁边那颗白色的脑袋。

阿道夫因为这样亲密的肢体接触十分赧然，却没有躲开。

"别那样。"狗朗沉下脸来帮他解围。

Neko切了一声最后还是规矩地从桌子上滑下来。

"真啰嗦，快点看吧，绝对惊喜。"她反着坐到靠背椅上，双手撑在椅背。

狗朗怀疑地拎起那份鼓囊囊的文件袋，绕开固定用的绳子。他翻开纸袋的开口，从里面拿出一叠证书和塑封了的文件，还有几张磁卡。狗朗将它们一一排开放在桌面上。

"这是…？"

"事情就是这样。"Neko用一种富于演技性的口吻说，表情带着止不住的得意，她看向男孩说道，"现在他不是黑户了，只是名字无法更改，只能用证件上的这个。"

阿道夫谨慎又好奇地拿起那份印了自己照片的档案看，狗朗不着痕迹地看了他一眼。

"阿道夫，你不介意帮我喂一下狗们？都快五点了。"他从男孩手里抽走那张纸，轻声问道。

阿道夫抬头瞟了眼时钟，点点头，去厨房后面拿了袋狗粮。然后一个人跑到门廊外面招呼起狗狗们。Neko隔着门也能听见那些狗们高兴地一个个围上去的声音，它们汪汪地叫，全聚集在门廊下面推推搡搡。Neko从窗户向外看，看到阿道夫蹲下给它们的盆子里倒吃的。

"为什么支走他？他需要在场，这可是给他做的证件。"Neko不解地回头质问狗朗。

"你非要在家庭成员那里填配偶？"狗朗抬起头直视着Neko，眼里全是愠怒，"你应该知道他很可能…"

"反正也不会更坏了，"Neko打断他—这句话经常挂在她嘴边—但她的表情却凝重下来，"我当然知道，"战争带来的不仅仅是后退的经济和增长的犯罪率，"但只有这一种是可以合法拿到绿卡的。"

单是这一条狗朗就不能反驳她的话，"可兄弟之类的…"

"DNA测试你就露馅了，况且他长得和你一点都不像。"她自大地等着抓住对方站不住脚跟的猜测。

"我本来就是被领养的。"

"但你爸爸也不是银头发。"

狗朗不满地瞪了她一眼，人种的差别根本无需分辨，但着同样令自己的辩解毫无根据。狗朗也明白这只是最后的挣扎，他无言以对了几秒钟，如果是收养关系的话或许根本通不过审核。他只得往后翻了翻资料，去看更详细的简历。

"为什么用日籍？他明显不会说日语。""而且'伊佐那社'？这个名字未免拗口了一点，又不常见，容易给人留下印象，

"他是在'战后出生'的，"Neko指着资料卡上那一堆记录，德日混血，寻求政治庇护的难民，"这很正常，至于名字我没办法控制。"

"正常？我不认为和一个未成年人结婚是件正常的事情。"狗朗匆匆浏览完所有证件，最后还是回到这个十分敏感的问题上。

"他超过十六周岁就是合法的，"为了提高新生儿的出生率，"新法律已经颁布五年了。"

"根本不是关键所在！他还是个男孩！"狗朗有点发火了。

"恩，主要他还是个男孩子。"但Neko一点都不在乎他的怒气，只是点头附和，"但你可以在两年之后把关系注销掉，那样子他就是合法公民了。"

"如果他不同意我是不会同意的。"狗朗坚决地说，"前提必须是他明白这都意味着什么。"

Neko总算不再用挑衅的眼神看他，但同时也郑重地说：

"永远不要怀疑我的判断，士兵。"

"你特地来只是想听我说一些身不由己的废话吗。"狗朗脸色沉了下去，不自觉地低着声音说话。

"别表现地像个混蛋,知道我跑了多少地方才弄来的吗？"Neko不满地冲他挥手，语气里却丝毫听不出一丝害怕。

阿道夫适时地进门来，阻止了他们的争执。

"你们在吵架吗？"

"当然没有，亲爱的。"Neko掩饰地干笑起来，歪着脑袋细细看着他，冲狗朗挤挤眉，"我们只是在讨论你的新名字，对吧。"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11．

"但我听见了。"阿道夫不信任地看着他们的演技，站在原地没有动。甚至犹豫该不该出去继续和狗待在一块儿。一阵熟悉的恐惧刺痛了他，但他告诉自己完全没有必要害怕，就好像先前几天里他所做的一样。

"我们只是意见有点不合而已，不是吵架，"Neko不自在地把长发撩到背后，"如果我想吵架的话他绝对不会还安然无恙地坐在这。"

"不，我听见你们说什么了。"阿道夫犹豫片刻后当面戳穿她的谎言，一字一句地说，"包括之前的所有。"

狗朗回想起他的天赋马上领悟了他的意思，但同样也吃惊于他还拥有超乎寻常的听力，不过他有那样高的基础值，如此表现反倒合情合理。Neko和狗朗的身体机能多多少少都会比普通人好一些，更不要说这个能从爆炸和枪击幸存下来的男孩了。

然而Neko还没能搞懂阿道夫指的是什么。

"你放心吧，我们平时就这样。"她对男孩说，回头看了狗朗一眼，发现后者正瞪着自己，于是毫无畏惧地回瞪过去。

但阿道夫显然对这个说法不甚相信，他站在门口的地毯上不愿意进去。闪电不知道什么时候从争夺狗粮的队伍里退出来，跑到他身边，用鼻子拱着男孩的裤腿，仰头舔他垂下的手背。

Neko见他们没人动，只好站起来把阿道夫拉进门。"快点进来吧，我们有话和你说。"

男孩默默走进来，狗朗看到他的紧张的面孔心里生出一阵愧疚。他走得很慢，闪电迟疑了一会儿也跟着他走进来。然后，阿道夫在客厅的正中站定，有些发怯，但眼里的疑问毫无欺瞒。狗朗本能地揉了揉太阳穴倏地站起来，强硬地转换了话题。

"猫，我们以后再谈这个？"

"为什么？"Neko嘀咕了一句，摸摸头，"我今天特地跑来又不是为了蹭饭。"

"那你能不能在做任何事情以前先想一想后果，"狗朗压低了声音，皱着眉头说，眼神在阿道夫和Neko之间徘徊，"先打个电话过来很难？"

"我的错咯！"Neko双手交叉抱在胸前，报以怒容，"你自己不想想后果就把他带回来！救人，很简单，那么之后呢？"

"我没有指责你的意思，但现在时机不对。"

"不知感恩的小子，"Neko的眼神变得凌厉起来，"难道明天？后天？明年？但你总有一天要让他知道形势，他在这里没有立足之地，你要让他怎么生活？养他一辈子？"

闪电站在男孩身前冲他们不安地叫了两声，既是警告又是提醒，剑拔弩张的两个人同时停下来看着它，气氛诡异地凝固着。

"嘘。"阿道夫不得不安慰他的狗，他知道Neko对狗朗没有敌意，但动物不知道。

"阿道夫，你可以回房间吗？"狗朗不想让阿道夫参与到他们的争执当中，并不仅仅因为难堪。

"不！让他呆在这！他有权听到。"Neko争锋相对地反驳狗朗的每一个字。

男孩不知道自己是该回房还是该继续待在这儿，他求助地看向屋子的主人，三人陷入了另一种安静。然而狗朗僵持了几秒很快放弃了，他想反正阿道夫还是会听到的，就算他没有什么超能力Neko如此大声说话谁都能听见了。而口无遮拦的丫头背着他说不定又会说出一些更加伤人的句子来，还不如让她面对面说说清楚。

"能冷静下来再说话吗？我们现在的争吵毫无意义。"狗朗看向阿道夫，发现他一直都在观察着自己和Neko，却一声不吭地皱着眉头。

"谁先发火的？"Neko不快地瞥了他一眼，不客气地指出这一点。

狗朗憋着一口气，但理智告诉他这回的确是自己急躁了，他也不知道自己为什么如此控制不住怒气。他们互相瞪了一会儿，最后还是狗朗做出退步，"我道歉。"他说。

Neko还是冷冷地盯着狗朗，阿道夫则依旧站在沙发旁边紧张不安地等待着，又不敢随便发言。Neko总算发现了这一点，她感到一丝难过，也为自己的莽撞懊恼。

"对不起。"她搂了搂男孩的肩膀，"我们两个是笨蛋。"

阿道夫不太适应被人拥抱，但他这次没有挣开，反倒奇异地平静下来。女性独有的亲和力让他感到温暖，他仰头看了眼狗朗，朝他眨了眨眼睛。Neko和狗朗说话的都有道理，他们真心诚意地为了他的将来打算，阿道夫感激地承下这份关心。

"狗朗，我一直觉得你个令人讨厌的家伙。"Neko在男孩的背上抚了两下，别开脸瞅向旧日里的敌人，扯出一个坏笑，"而现在我更加确信了这一点。"

狗朗无话可说，但现在他根本没有那个闲心和Neko斗嘴。

真是蠢透了。

"我本想迟些再和你说。"他疲惫地向男孩解释，但好像这种说辞听起来更像是无力的拖延，"而且你完全可以不要这个身份，总能找到更好的。"

"我知道，"阿道夫慢慢吸了一口气，理解地点点头，"但我没关系，我会配合的。"

"可你还不知道是什么。"Neko诧异地松开男孩，将两人之间分开一小段距离，然而右手依然放在阿道夫的肩膀，怔怔地看着狗朗。

"不管是什么都好。"阿道夫小声说，不认为自己的选择权有什么重要的。

狗朗责备地看了Neko一眼，那眼神就像在说，"看吧，我就知道会是这样。"

这回轮到Neko无话可说了，她组织着语言想要安慰这个折磨自己的男孩，但目前为止她说的每一句话都似乎起着反作用。而她运转着的大脑却好像死机了一样想不出半个对策。

"我可以看看吗？"阿道夫打破了沉默，他询问狗朗和Neko。

"是的，都在这了。"事到如今再缓也没有意义，狗朗只得将那些东西给阿道夫看。

身份证明一目了然，男孩握着印了自己照片的卡片看，那张照片是Neko上次来的时候给他拍的，衣着整齐，就和所有证件照一样。

这让阿道夫有一种错觉，仿佛这上面写的真的就是自己的生活，"伊佐那社。"他念自己的新名字，然后拿起一叠文书，迅速地一页页翻过去，接着不紧不慢地抬起双眼，再次面对在场的另外两个人。

身份证明是假的，虽然它真正的主人也曾经活在过这个世界上，而他拿到的绿卡却是真的—因为他在法律上已经是狗朗的配偶。"是这样吗？"男孩把自己的理解说出来。

真聪明，Neko眼睛发亮地点点头。

"谢谢你费心做这么多。"男孩十分有礼貌地道谢，显然了解这一切都不是能轻易得到的。

Neko心里因为狗朗还剩下的零星半点怒气消散了，被人肯定自己辛苦劳动的感觉真好，她笑嘻嘻地拍阿道夫的手臂，"要感谢就感谢移民法吧！"

狗朗却蹙眉，受不了Neko这种过分乐天的精神。

Neko临走之前偷偷问狗朗。

"他一直都是这样？"

"怎样？"

"应激障碍。"

"没错…"狗朗在脑海里对这个词汇分析了片刻，发出一个长长的沉吟的声音，"但我已经尽量回避，好让他慢慢适应。"

"不，你要是一直逃避，恐怕永远都治不好他。"Neko曾经在红十字会做过战地急救师，不仅仅对身体上的创伤治疗有所了解，"我现在还能看出他有问题，也许以后他的掩饰的手段就更高明了，哎…这个比喻不对，总之—你能明白我的意思吗？他看起来痊愈了，但是并没有。"

"我知道，"狗朗在这一周里见过不少，他比Neko更清楚阿道夫的情况，"可他会做你让他做的任何事，你忍心这么干？看着他折腾自己来取悦你的同情心？"

"别说的这么难听，而且你又没有这么做。"Neko拍他的肩膀，"你还是需要和他好好谈谈，多看点心理学的书吧，说不定会有所帮助。"

"谢谢你的建议，我会考虑换个方式。"狗朗心平气和地说，"还有，我很抱歉。"

"不，该道歉的人是我。先前是我太冒失了，"Neko回头看着这幢外表依旧漂亮的老房子，"我应该先征求你的意见。"

"别这么说，我自己甚至都没想到要怎么办。"

"其实你已经想好了，就是不肯冒这个险。他会接受的，他很信任你，我看得出来。"

狗朗被信任一词击中，觉得有那么一刻心软。"我得给你报酬，单是身份证就不便宜。"狗朗想了想说，掏出手机想要转账给她。

"给钱什么就算了，我是那么俗气的人吗？"Neko强硬地拒绝，"以后多请我吃饭吧。"

狗朗没有多客套，放松地笑起来，"真的不用我送你一程？"

"我自己走去车站就好。"

"别再顺路偷东西—"

"好了，好了，我知道分寸。"Neko狡黠地冲他笑笑，"还有事儿呢该走了。你俩解决好这个问题。本来我留在这也是多余，你瞧还闹出点不愉快。"她拍了拍狗朗的肩膀道别，"再见了，照顾好自己，"末了还补了句，"祝好运。"

"再见。"狗朗站在门廊口目送她走远。

Neko走后后夜幕很快降了下来，看起来阿道夫对她带来的消息并不抵触。但只是看起来，狗朗明显察觉出男孩对一切的疑问。他应该有疑问的，更应该说出来。

为了造点随意的气氛，也为了提高一点入夜后的室温，狗朗去后院捡了木柴。但他回去的时候发现阿道夫已经把壁炉点起来了，男孩熟练地架起木柴和报纸，然后点火，就像狗朗前几次做的一样。然而闪电还得寸进尺地凑在壁炉最前面，和其他狗不一样，它胆子很大，才刚来就登堂入室。阿道夫看看干净的地板，再看看脏兮兮的闪电，把狗撵出去之后回到客厅的沙发上。

"你可以留着它。"狗朗忍不住提议。

"它在太脏了，不应该睡在室内。而且闪电会照顾好自己的。"男孩不是很担心狗们在夜晚的去处，它们在后院有个简易但舒适的窝—总不能让所有狗都睡在客厅里。

"我不介意，"狗朗在他身边坐下，"你希望它留下它就可以。"

阿道夫用沉默回答了他，他的手抱着膝盖，眼睛注视着木柴缓慢地燃烧，"好的。"最后男孩小声地说。

狗朗看着他，决心像Neko说的一样，冒一次险。

"我们能谈谈吗？"

起初阿道夫垂着脑袋坐着，但过了一会儿，他点头表示同意。

"我想听听你的意见。"狗朗把刚才那堆证件摆到他面前。

"很周全，"阿道夫从薄薄的嘴唇里挤出这个词，但眼睛都没有重新往那堆东西上看，"我对名字也没有异议。"

"你真的同意这么做？我想听你的真实看法。"狗朗郑重地重申。

"不觉得不好。"这是阿道夫的全部回应。

双重否定，简直就是欲盖弥彰，而且他心不在焉的表情根本骗不了人。

"你在撒谎。"狗朗说。

男孩干脆不说话了，木柴爆出几个音，明暗不定的火光照亮着他的脸。

他默认了。

"难道还不能和我说实话吗？"狗朗的嗓音把他扯回现实。

"我只是觉得这样做会有损你的名誉。"阿道夫根本不敢看狗朗的眼睛，虽然他知道狗朗正在看着自己，他侧着脸，尽量让自己的视线被跳跃的火焰填满。可是他能觉出来对方注意力的焦点，这让他局促不安。

"什么？"狗朗心里有些惊讶，他自己根本没有考虑到这方面，想都没想过，"那种东西根本就不重要。"

阿道夫摇摇头，想要表达自己的反对。他觉得这很重要，狗朗给了他食物、衣服、温暖的庇护所—甚至一个家，而他自己却只能为他带来烦恼和耻辱。他觉得自己就像一块永远都擦不干净的名牌，就算当做摆设也毫无用处。

"可以留在这里我已经很感激了。"

"你知道我问的不是这个。"

"或许…你本来可以找个女朋友，Neko就不错。"

狗朗被他的假设吓坏了，但是忍不住哈哈笑起来，"天呐，你真觉得我现在这样想找对象？而且还是Neko，算了吧，真可怕。"狗朗想象了一下那场景觉得像是吃了坏掉的午餐肉，"况且她不喜欢男性。"

男孩不能理解地问。"她不喜欢男性，这很糟吗？"

"不，"狗朗无奈地眯着眼睛，不奢望他能现在就懂，从古至今无数人都想要解释这个问题但从没什么人解释清楚过，"人各有志。"他简洁地概括道，然后重新回到那个话题上，"而我—我现在没有那个闲心，"也许没准哪一天就死了，狗朗心里这么想，

"重要的不是我，是你，"他已经意识到男孩思考的方向总是和自己相反，"我要确认你是否能接受这个身份，这很重要，和我说实话。"

"只要你不讨厌我。"男孩的心跳很重，每一下狗朗几乎都能听到，"我觉得这个办法挺好的。"

"去掉前半句，"狗朗低声说，给了他一个微笑，"我不讨厌你。"他觉得自己始终无法将心中真正想问的东西正确传达，但既然这样的关系并未令阿道夫不适，倒也无所谓了。

所有破碎的，让时间慢慢巩固吧。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12.

社多希望狗朗能像Neko一样拥抱下自己，但他没有。虽然社明白狗朗是为了不让自己觉得被冒犯，但他还是感到了失落，他想告诉他自己并不觉得会被冒犯，可他有什么立场呢。

狗朗关心他，毫无疑问，但还远不是…社知道自己毕竟只是个与他没有瓜葛的陌生人。

这种时候社觉得自己应该是庆幸的，"就算他关心我就和关心其他活着的东西一样，纯粹是出于人道主义而已。"他这么想。但他会关心我是不是难受，是不是觉得冷，会不会害怕。虽然事实情况是社能够在大部分灾难中幸存下来—很多人没能做到这一点而死去了，他以前从未觉得自己幸运，除了现在。

他回到房间，回想着自己的新名字，在心里默念了几遍，把装着自己身份证明的纸袋放在桌子上。觉得不保险，又把它放进了抽屉里。和过去的姓名告别不是什么难事，他甚至厌恶起原来的名字，他根本不知道自己是谁，而那个名字能让他记起的只有一波波带着血污的回忆。

他躺到床上，想着自己该尽量睡觉、休息，好让自己的身体强壮一点。虽然他的伤痕痊愈了，但他知道自己的体格不够健康，他本想起码能帮狗朗干点家务，可现在他也做不了多少。社不希望自己被特殊对待，因为他根本就没办法报答狗朗分毫。他在考虑自己以后可以做什么，甚至想得到一份工作，既然自己已经完完整整地存在于户籍上了，总也得做些什么为狗朗分担。他不想整天待着家里，因为无法付出任何东西而感到软弱。一个过去的姓名简直就能轻而易举地击败他。

然而社什么都不会做，与其他人交流也令他感到恐惧。黑暗在他的眼前融成一团烟雾，对未来的担忧让社焦躁不安、难以入睡。他翻身时下意识地扯了扯胸前的衣物—那里已经没有铁链了。他原本以为自己不可能拥有这一切，至今都有些不确信般恍惚，万一他醒过来发现自己仍然躺着那个又冷又湿的地下室该怎么办？带着镣铐、发现所有的一切不过是自己的美梦？狗朗对他太好了，以至于让这份不真实有增无减。社忽然回想起他和狗朗的散步，掺杂着冬夜的风和潮湿的泥土—阿道夫不喜欢黑暗，但在狗朗身边他却觉得自己安定犹如风暴中的灯塔。他不知道为什么突然想起这些，他试着什么都不想，但还是能记起那时候狗朗放在他身边前行时的步伐和所有细声细语的对白。全部细枝末节的场景在脑海里自动勾勒而出。

他又觉得自己的身体和大脑里有着无法填补的空隙，又无知得犹如一个社会缺陷。他开始胡思乱想，狗朗为什么要救自己呢？仅仅因为正义感？也许他也有那么一点喜欢我吧？才不会，谁会喜欢一个被那样利用过的人呢。社无法不逼迫自己这么想，因为事实就是如此。他觉得自己应该知足了，可还是感到心脏抽痛，并一阵阵犯恶心。

不会有人爱你的，当然不会。

社擦擦眼睛，把自己埋进床铺里，可还是觉得喉头发涩，他想大哭一场但流泪却又厌恶那是自己软弱的表现。他的手脚发冷，冷的睡不着，又觉得脑袋隐隐头痛，只好摸黑爬起来吃了两粒安定，终于他开始有了睡意…可两个小时以后他突然醒过来，四肢僵硬且出了一身虚汗，他梦见那种熟悉又恶心的触感，梦到一些可怕的面孔，还有他们对自己做的一切。他模模糊糊地看见自己身上满是伤痕而且肢体破损地躺在那里，随时准备领受毒打和侵犯。

他把手放在自己胸口，摸到的是自己咚咚咚的心跳。有那么一小会儿他忘记了怎么呼吸，提着一口气直到窒息感令他反射性地咳嗽起来。他的大脑经过这番演绎以后，立刻让他觉得有种恐惧，他从床上摸索挣扎着坐起来，抬头瞧见房间门好好地关着。屋里很安静，只有时钟规律的滴答声提醒着时间的流逝。

他看到时针刚指过三点半，他不想吵醒狗朗。那样的工作十分辛苦，但每次回家的时候狗朗还是会挤出时间精力来和自己说会儿话。

社走进浴室换上一件干净的T恤，把湿的那件扔进衣篓。他用冷水洗了把脸，冬日里冰冷的水温让他清醒，他不想再重新躺回去了，索性穿好衣服倚靠在床头。他喝完了一杯冷水，也没管那不是热的，然后试着以什么来开始思考，任何东西，好让自己别去回忆。他开始想念闪电温暖有力的身体，和Neko充满活力的笑声，还有狗朗的微笑。

他在黑暗里颤抖着哭起来，觉得自己毫无价值，伊佐那社就这么坐着，直到自己平息下去。他后来再也没后睡着，一直坐到了天亮。

天色泛着青灰，社走到窗边打开窗户，一股冷空气立即扑在脸上。他正常洗漱穿衣，擦干净脸上的泪痕，当做什么都没有发生过。窗外有只乌鸦静静地站着不动，火红的日出格外苍白无力。

社下楼去，发现狗朗正在给自己的车做检查。

"你睡得好吗？"狗朗对他的早起已经习惯，他一边小手电筒照射加以观察引擎盖里面的状况，一边说，"我这次大概要过好几天才回来，所以刚才去买了点东西。"

"还不错。"社随口说道，但那不是真的，他心虚地低下头，但知道自己永远都不会有充血的眼睑来形成破绽，"车子怎么了？"他还是试图找点话题。

"水温表不太对劲，或许是排风扇坏了，得等它冷却下来…"水箱里的水似乎都快沸腾了，冒出嘶嘶的声音。

社一知半解地看着狗朗。

在温度降下来以前不能打开水箱，以防压力过大导致冷却液喷溅。狗朗试着用两块湿毛巾盖在那上面，用带来的扳手敲了敲箱体边上的管道，声音发闷，里面似乎堵了什么。狗朗试着把水箱附近的一个出现乳化痕迹的螺帽拧下来，但那个螺帽很紧，狗朗不戴手套用力的时候手心打滑，导致扳手往下掉了进去。

"我去重新拿个…"狗朗刚要转身。

社却把手伸进那个狭窄的缝隙，在狗朗能阻止他以前就把扳手捡了回来，"给你。"

"你这是！"，狗朗十分震惊而且生气地握起他的手瞧，但男孩只有手背的一小块皮肤泛红，而且很快就消除了。但他如果是个普通人的话，现在肯定烫伤了。狗朗心有余悸地训斥他，"以后别再这么做！"

"对不起，"社的手僵在那，"我只是想帮忙。"

"你没想过会烫到自己吗？"狗朗凝视着他，像不太相信他。为什么这么不把自己的身体当回事？就算他的伤口会愈合，但疼痛总是真实的。

"反正一会儿也好了。"社低下头去。

"不.要.让我听到这句话第二次。"

"是…"男孩沮丧地回答。

狗朗意识到自己过于严厉，放缓了口气。

"别再这么做了，听到没有。只是多跑一趟而已。"

这次社抬起头来，那种失落感总是萦绕不去，但稍稍减退了。"知道了。"他乖顺地回答。

狗朗无法忽视他过度服从般的表情，叹气道，"照顾好自己，不要总让我担心。"

社沉默了几秒钟，紧张地吞咽，然后咬着下唇最终他开口把那句很想说的话说了出来，"我也担心你。"句话说出口之后，社被自己吓了一跳。他很快就发现说出心中所想并没有想象中困难。

一片寂静。

狗朗并没有和他透露自己今天的去向，但社还是知道了。

"你会上战场吗？昨天的新闻…"

"我不会，有任何问题就打电话给Neko。"狗朗干脆地否认，不给他细问的机会，"我会按时回来的。"

两只麻雀落在车顶上打闹，然后蹦蹦跳跳重新飞远。

"你保证吗。"

"我保证。"狗朗意识到本可以说句更好的。

社把自己的手放在狗朗手臂上，狗朗不解地等待着他进一步的动作，但社只是紧紧抓住他的袖子。当男孩向上试探着伸出手，直到手指碰到他的肩膀—狗朗最后意识到社大概是想要抱一下自己。他为自己的迟钝感到抱歉，于是将手摊开放在男孩的后背上，将他拉向自己。

在晨曦底下，社能感觉出狗朗身上的热度，甚至能闻到一些机油的味道。他想要这样和狗朗接触，像是普通人做的那样，这是交流情感的一种方式。但在狗朗跟前他知道自己的脸变得粉红，并且进入了一种无法放松的状态—好在以狗朗的角度没法看到。他把胳膊搭在狗朗肩膀上，感觉到另一个人随着呼吸的起伏的胸廓让他感受到一丝快乐，但伊佐那社只是收紧了一下手臂就很快松开了。社停顿了一下，看着狗朗的眼睛，似乎是在想着什么，

"你的工作很危险。"

狗朗的心往下沉了沉，一种难以名状的东西升上来，"的确如此，但我不像某些人，可是很珍惜这条命的。"他说着，露出一抹微笑。

社因为突如其来的揶揄大脑变得一片空白，"我、我才不会再自杀。"如果他再尝试放弃的话，就是在浪费狗朗在他身上投入的一切。

"我看不见得，谁会用手去摸滚烫的发动机啊。"

其实是水箱。社为自己辩解，"那是因为我知道自己不会伤到。"

"你比那辆破车重要多了，不—"狗朗的话语打断了他，方才想要挽回气氛的调皮语气消失了，他平和而真诚地说，"比任何东西都重要。"

一句话轻描淡写，轻如羽毛落地，却在社心里敲出了响声，"你也是我最重要的人。"他张嘴说出这句话，几乎没经过思考。

狗朗错愕了片刻，随即抬起一只手握住对方的，他的声音变得无比温柔，"你能这么想，真是我的荣幸。"

阳光洒在他们之间，天彻底亮了。

TBC

完全不懂车，所以又是瞎编


	13. Chapter 13

13.

狗朗的工作从来没有规律的休息和工作日程，虽说战事最激烈的时候他也不必和普通军人一样待在部队里接受训练或着随时听候调遣，但一年中的大部分时间他仍在外四处奔波。

战争给了他权利扣动扳机，然而他从不觉得自己因此变得强大。

这几年来随着安全区逐渐扩建，经济也稳定下来，所有假象都不代表整个世界变得更友好了。阿道夫就是个例子，狗朗在敌对军的据点发现了他—以前他从不觉得自己的住址有何不妥：一座跨越了警戒线的镇子，甚至觉得执行任务时有着地理位置上的方便。但现在他觉得自己住在这离边境实在是太近了，很不安全，虽然那片地界并不能算作正经的战区，但零星的暴力事件还是时候发生。

他从家里出发，开车上路时候一直都在思考这个问题，晨光伴着他的车一路往南。他想自己是否该换个工作，然后搬到更加内陆的洲去。这样他还能试试帮阿道夫报考学校，阿道夫很聪明，自学考试问题不大…那里的医疗条件也要优秀许多，找个靠谱的心理医生给他瞧瞧，总有一天他应该有自己正常的生活。狗朗并不认为他目前寄人篱下的生活是健康的，作为自己的"妻子"？太荒唐了，而社的反应也令人堪忧，他丝毫没有对自己处境的产生疑虑。

出了两道关卡，气温肃冷下去，车窗外飘起细雨。狗朗几乎是踩着时间到达集合地点，稍作调整后和大部队集合。他们搭专机到暴动发生的地方，于第二天傍到达了两个洲以外的战后区，移动的过程枯燥乏味。与正规军走的路线截然不同，他们进入城市后各自隐匿在人群里，靠暗号联络。这个队伍有着人数上的绝对劣势，但同样因为人员的精简能低调行事。

狗朗走在陌生的街头，随处可以见一队队士兵神情严肃地从他们身边经过，但根本没人想到来检查一下他的身份。内斗外患不断，后方工作还做的这么差，真棒！这个国家要完蛋了。狗朗本来就是个外来者，国家的带给他的归属感早在一次次任务中消磨殆尽了。而工作的目标又是老一套的恐怖分子，这个名号也不过就是持有非法武器的暴力分子。狗朗难以提起心气去认真应付这些，他还在考虑自己如果真能退役的话，该去干点别的什么维持生计，但对于一个异能者来说国家不会放弃压榨他剩余价值的机会。

每个人被分到的目标都在照片下面简洁地标注了住址，他入住了那家旅馆，检查过装备后一直等到凌晨。他摸进供电室切断了主电源，备用供电系统被激活让他费了不少时间。最后他成功让整个旅馆陷入黑暗，只剩下应急灯发着幽幽的光。大部分客人还在沉睡中，夜班的职员全都因为忽然而至的停电悉悉索索混乱起来。

你也同样感到紧张么？不，狗朗跃跃欲试的心情告诉他不是这样，他无数次这么做过，应对过各种场合。他这样对自己说，然后，在黑暗中出门穿过大堂，然后进电梯，一切正常。越接近目标的房间，他的心情就越发放松，想着做完着一切令人厌烦的工作之后就可以回家了，社显然是他心中想到的唯一不和死亡有所联系的事物。家所包含的意义带着和硝烟味截然相反的温馨，让他感到挂念。

然而走到门前抬手欲敲时，狗朗却发现房门虚掩着。太不正常了。他皱皱眉头，心里隐约察觉到不对劲，这房间里看似无人，但洗手间里传来人声。

"他怎么还没来？""嘘，小点声，已经停电好一会儿了。"

狗朗脑海里立即跳出圈套二字，他们知道自己会来，并且等待着。狗朗的第一反应是逃跑，暗杀任务一旦失去偷袭优势，情势就顷刻间扭转了，人数的差距会让他的能力变得被动，如果一对一的话狗朗还可以想法挡开子弹。最差的情况就是情报不符，如果敌人同样是异能使用者，那么他的优势就荡然无存了。

他镇静自若地回到房间，给同伴发了一个警示讯息后抹掉自己来过的痕迹并迅速收拾离开。他等电梯到来将的层数按好，然后抽身出来往楼梯走。一种不寻常的声音却在他身后出现了，警惕令他停下脚步，狗朗在转角看到了一个身影闪出来，他和那个陌生人对视一眼，又迅速分开。对方带着面罩遮住了脸，见到狗朗后没有任何犹豫熟练地抬手拔枪，速度很快，这个距离狗朗的能力还来不及起作用，他猝不及防地往侧边打了一个滚堪堪躲开，就觉得手臂一阵刺痛，也顾不得许多几步跑过去撞破玻璃连跳带滚摔到了楼下的停车坪上。狗朗迅速从地上爬起来，身后跟着一连串射来的子弹。

直到对方打完一盒弹夹，开始装填，狗朗意识到情报里根本就没有这个人，一个善用枪械的人。狗朗躲在一辆车后面，肾上腺素的水平降下来后他才发觉左腿开始燃烧一样地疼，他翻滚过来，不得不用膝盖着地才能站起来。他现在唯一的赌注就是寄希望于对方不知道自己的能力是什么，于是宁心静气地等待他靠近。狗朗能够在一定距离内扭曲空间，但这是个要求精准和时机的动作，疼痛多少会令他分心，而且面对这样的职业杀手，他能抓住的机会实在不多。

他用右手抓牢枪柄，第一枪只是试探，第二枪他倚着墙，对方自负地没有移动。机会来了，狗朗出其不意将他按在墙上，直到子弹直接击穿了他的头盖骨那人还不明白自己究竟为什么会死。狗朗气喘吁吁地挪过去确认这个家伙已经死了，才仰面倒在地上昏了过去。


	14. Chapter 14

14．

这天上午，社仍如平常一样，喂了狗，然后下午读了会书，又一天的时间就很快消磨过去了。直到夜幕临近，他快要就寝的时候，又陡然想起前几日那个让人提心吊胆的梦。这次他打开壁灯，让绒绒的暖光照亮一片区域。

狗朗的私人号码会在执行任务的时候关闭，失去联络让人深感不安。社无助地翻了翻狗朗留给他的平板电脑，Neko是个夜猫子，果然还在线上，但她挂着暂离的状态不知道做什么去了。社给她发了一条留言，把胳膊搭在胸前，等候着什么时候她会看到并回复。过两天狗朗就要回来了，他希望Neko可以帮助自己弄点像样的食物出来，给狗朗接风。

官方媒体播着片面的报道，南方的战区还是老样子，零星的战斗对整个国家而言不痛不痒。狗朗会在干什么呢？镇压叛军？保护平民？握着枪穿过废墟搜寻幸存者，就好像救他的那天做的一样？社想象中的尘土和燃烧的火焰仿佛真实围绕在他身边。

然而屋外静悄悄的，没有一丝风声。

客厅里的座机突然滴滴响起来，社被吓了一跳，本来有些犯困的他立马清醒了。他从床上跳起来跑下去接电话。但看到来电显示后他的心忽然悬了起来，这不是Neko的号码。他等着电话又响了三次，自动接了录音留言。

"夜刀神家？"一个带着公式化口吻的女声说，"这里是XX病院。"

"很抱歉通知你夜刀神先生现在正在我院接受治疗，家属可以来一趟吗？"那个女声机械地宣布，最后飞快地把地址报了出来，然后挂断了。话虽如此，但她只是按照规章制度一般，在无人接听的情况下把自己该念的东西念了一遍，而且听口气并内有再打来一次电话以做到通知到位的打算。

社听完以后脑袋里一片空白，他掏出手机笨拙地按键，可狗朗的电话一直处在关机的状态。他查询了一下那个号码的来源地，的确是医院的企业号码，立即意识到对方一定是从狗朗的ID信息上看到的自己。也就是说这应该都是真的。社奇异地镇定下来，没有做多余的事情直接打电话给了Neko。他们订了夜班的机票，第二天中午抵达。下飞机后，突然身处于冬日灿烂的阳光下，社这才感到一阵突如其来的眩晕，他觉得脑袋也混乱得厉害，而Neko不得不带着他走路。到了医院，询问了前台之后立即有一个检察官接待了他们，却不是医生。

"你就是—"那位检查官上下打量这个男孩，"我看看，这里写着，伊佐那社。"他瞟了瞟家属关系的那一栏，用鄙夷地眼神瞧了他一会儿然后露出一个不甚友好的冷笑。

"是的，先生。"社答应得胆战心惊。公共场合将他暴露在大庭广众之下，他无法忽视自己正被被别人注视着的事实，而那样的注视带着同样不可忽视的恶意。Neko已经被这个冷笑激怒了，社却扯住她的手腕要她别发火。

"狗朗怎么样了？"Neko尖锐地问。

"骨折，枪伤，他的脾脏被摘除了，估计死不了。是个幸运的家伙，起码他的同伴赶得及去救他。"

"估计！？"Neko像是被踩到尾巴一样叫起来，"没空和你在这耗，我们要去见医师！"

"你可以走，但他得留下。我觉得他和这位夜刀神先生的关系有些不同寻常，"检察官推了推眼镜转向社，"或许你不介意把你们认识的过程跟我说一下？"

Neko护在男孩身前嗤笑道，"你们有什么权利这么做？"并且愤怒地握起了拳头。

"需要我给你出示执照吗，小姐？"检察官见怪不怪地回答，手里抓着自己的警徽，"而我无需向你解释更多。"

"休想碰他一根手指！"

"我并不是要逮捕他，只是带他去聊聊天而已。你不必紧张，当然你想跟来也是可以的。"检察官傲慢地用眼光又把Neko从头到脚扫了一遍，"但请不要妨碍我工作。"

哪个聊天室里会装双面镜的？Neko简直要被对方居高临下的态度气炸了，就应该让社待在家里等着而她自己一个人来的，可现在说什么都晚了。她也无法想象自己当时怎么忍心社一个人丢在那担惊受怕。

"我可以先见见他吗？先生。"社不知道自己犯了什么错，他充满了疑惑和恐惧，就连身边切实能看到的部分也完全不能理解，可他所在意的只有狗朗是否安好。

检察官愣了愣，大概没料到社会是这种反应，"恐怕我不能让你见到他。"他换了口气慢悠悠地说，"夜刀神狗朗同样有所嫌疑—对于这次的'失误'我会进行评估的。"

"求你了。"社根本不在乎自己表现得低声下气。

"不行，在我问他一些问题以前你们不能见面。"

"去你妈的不行，"Neko啐了句脏话，"任务失败了现在就想到处抓错是吧？好找只羊来背黑锅？人家替你卖命的时候你怎么一句屁话没有！"

"这句话我记下了。"检察官挑挑眉毛，"而且我对你有印象，上次的担保人也是你吧？你得注意言行了，否则只会起负面作用。再加一条威胁警官怎么样？"

"别这样…"社紧紧攥着Neko的手臂，但后者还是暴跳如雷，"我会和您去谈一谈，知道什么都会如实相告的。但是请至少让我和医生见一面行吗？"他轻声恳求。

走道上的日光灯和白色调给人一种头昏脑涨的感觉。检察官似乎对这个男孩的折中办法很满意，看向社的眼神也不那么轻视了。

"你有权这么做，当然，想要律师的话我也会为你请来。"他例行公事地进行着告知义务，无视了Neko的寻衅。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

当狗朗醒来的时候，他立即知道了自己在什么地方—重症监护室。心电监护仪在嘟嘟作响，他能感到自己身上插着不少管子，左手输着液但毫无知觉，他试图抬起右手也失败了。巡回护士很快就发觉了他的状况，喊来了值班医生。

医生对他做了一些检查，问了一些简单逻辑问题，狗朗觉得说话困难，但后来他都答上来了。谢天谢地我没变成白痴。狗朗这么想着，在医护人员离开后筋疲力尽地闭着眼睛休息。

但他现在最牵挂的是社，可他不能问。狗朗心焦如焚地躺了两天，好在每晚都有镇痛剂帮助他睡眠，否则他光是担心社就无法入眠。终于，Neko被允许去探视他。

Neko穿戴者消毒衣，尽力挤了挤眼，但狗朗觉得她笑的很勉强。

"社人呢？"狗朗问道。

"他很好。"Neko说，"你不先担心一下自己的情况吗？到底是怎么搞成这么惨的！我接到电话的时候以为你不过是断了条胳膊腿什么的。"

"说来话长…"

"但有件事我必须得让你知道，可这里探视时间很短，你想要我现在就说吗？"

"现在。"狗朗说道。

"他们不让社来见你，因为怀疑社是个间谍。当然，你也在被检查的范围之内。"Neko压低了声音说道，"但你放心，他们不会查到任何东西的，社的档案做的很完美，这点我敢保证。"

"我就知道会这样…"狗朗疲惫地闭上眼睛，"情报泄露是毫无疑问的。"

有护士敲了敲玻璃，提醒Neko该离开了。

"我得走了，虽然护士和医生要比那帮臭条子好太多，但他们不允许我长时间待在这。你放心养伤，早点从这个破地方出来，我会保护好社的。"

Neko从ICU里出来阴沉着脸回到休息室，看见社正被那个混蛋缠着问话。

"如果审核不通过的话，狗朗会怎么样？"男孩苍白的脸上浮现出一种坚定。

"他会被处决吧，能力者一旦被怀疑有叛变倾向，是会被当做控制资源'回收'的。"

"回收？"这个词语太可怕了。

"你能容忍自己的精英部队全都流落到敌人手里吗？"

"你胡说八道什么！"Neko气不打一处来，一巴掌拍到桌面上。

"我说的有错吗，收敛你的脾气吧小姐。我当然也不希望本国人才资源的外流，所以只要你们配合，我会尽力帮你们的。"

Neko感到自己听不懂，她狐疑地盯着这个男人，难道自己刚才漏掉太多？这怎么和她预想中的东西不太一样。

TBC

对不起，三俗桥段出现了QwQ

检察官本来想让宗像客串一回的，但想想他就是个打酱油的角色所以还是让他成为无名君好了


	16. Chapter 16

16.

狗朗的上司在通讯器里脸色不渝，隔着电磁波的声音都能让狗朗感觉到扑面而来的火气，"你知道这次失败的原因。情报被泄露了，而你，能和我解释一下那个男孩是谁吗？""我不干涉你们的私生活，可有这么凑巧？就在任务的前三天？你买了一个男孩？"

狗朗知道自己百口莫辩，而且社本来就不是他买来的。他在ICU躺了三天，除了因为药物作用导致的昏昏欲睡，他清醒的时刻却一点都不乐意回想更不乐意询问有关这次任务的一切。错误无法挽回，多想无益。他觉得身体轻轻飘飘的脑袋却沉重无比，一句圆谎的说辞都想不出来。而宁生活的强大吸引力让他下定决心要退伍了。

"我很抱歉，Sir"狗朗的声音暗哑。

"跟我道歉有什么用！在自己的问题解决之前你给我放长假吧！"

真是求之不得。

狗朗觉得自己被停职反而是好事，他太需要时间来把一切弄回正轨了，而这份工作对他的唯一吸引力也只能追溯到那个战争尚遥远不及的童年时代。

在下一个五分钟的探视时间到来前，他的通讯器被护士切断了，狗朗终于有点感激起医护人员。ICU的病房里除了医疗器械以外什么都没有，他躺在这张床上能做的事情除了等待还是等待。这不是狗朗第一次受伤住院，却是第一次住进重症监护室，他的视线里唯一出现的，并且能稍微有所变化的就是一个时钟，那上面的数字也大得足够让神智不够清醒的病人看清。他知道自己应该去看钟，因为钟能证明一切也都会过去的。

他迫切地想要恢复过来，就算有Neko陪伴也不能确信社仍然安好，就和Neko说的一样，那男孩已经开始学会如何掩饰自己的情绪，他受到伤害也会装作若无其事。

好在第四天晚上狗朗就被转到普通病房去了，从小到大接受过无数次的审查，却没有哪一次像现在这样令他难以忘怀，不仅仅是因为感到身体上的不适疲惫。当他终于忍受过一番询问之后才被允许和社见面，而检察官还在喋喋不休地抱怨自己隔天要去出席一个法庭提供证词。他告知狗朗他们的事情估计要因此被耽搁好几天，"但我们会派出专人调查你们的关系是否属实，当然，如果他并不是和你所说的一样，'是你的妻子'的话，他就不单单因为触犯移民法被遣返那么简单了。"

检察官透过眼镜片着看狗朗的脸，观察他的表情。然而狗朗什么表示都没有，这让存心看好戏的检察官略略失望，不过又很快恢复到了专业的业务态度上去，"等你出院了，会有人送你们回去然后告知你们该做些什么，到时候请配合。"

狗朗报以一个我了解的眼神，同别人多说话实在是很耗费精力。

检察官按了床头的呼叫钮，"可以了，让他们进来吧。"

病房门开了，Neko把胳膊搭在胸前走了进来，她的身后跟着社。狗朗从他一进门就无法不去关注社憔悴的脸色，想必这几天没有好好休息。

检察官见到立即他们露出一个公式化的微笑，然而Neko蓝蓝的眼睛里还是毫不掩饰地透露着敌意，她盯着检察官的胸牌不客气地下逐客令，"你的工作完成了吗？"

"是的，暂告段落。再见了，各位。"检察官不介意地微微挥手，推门离开。他带走了一堆狗朗的证词和医院出示的报告，似乎同时也带走了狗朗身上的压力。

狗朗觉得呼吸都畅快了不少，他的视线从新回到社的脸上，后者也同样盯着他看。但社的注意点显然有所不同，他从狗朗的脸上移开而看到他身上的引流管，他刚刚汇聚起来的一点点见到狗朗的小小喜悦，就全部消失不见了。狗朗并不觉得自己这副狼狈的模样难以示人，本来Neko就不在外人的范畴里，而对社—狗朗原先多少有些紧张，不知道这个男孩的反应如何，现在却联想到今时今日突然互换的立场，发自内心地笑起来。

"你还笑得出来，"Neko搬了张凳子过来，按着社的肩膀让他坐下去，她自己则坐上了床沿，"看你这样子没死可真是走大运了。"

"是啊，现在轮到我躺在床上不能动了。"狗朗试图让社振作起来，他侧过头刻意地说。

伊佐那社显然不认为这是个好的玩笑，他一言不发地握着自己的双手，脸上的表情没什么大的变化。

病房里陷人了令人难堪的沉默。良久，Neko清清嗓子开口说道："一个好消息一个坏消息，先听哪一个。"

"坏消息。"狗朗平静地说，已经没有什么要把社牵扯进来更坏的了。

"你的卡被冻结了，不久之后大概还会有一大堆人去你家里翻箱倒柜，当然你藏现金的地方大概谁都找不到吧…"Neko絮絮叨叨说了一大段无关紧要的话，眼神却望着窗外。

"好消息呢？"狗朗叹了口气。

"两天以后你可以出院了，"Neko皱着眉头嘟囔,"但这里的医生靠谱么？你才刚从监护室里出来，我怀疑你的身体还没有那么结实可以不在路上散架。"

"我只需要暂时避免使用右手而已，拔掉这些管子就可以自己走路了—顺便提一下这可是医生的要求。"

Neko当然知道狗朗需要适量运动来帮助恢复，但还是希望他能在医院多待几天，那个最迫切也是最艰巨的难题就摆在眼前，她亲手导致这一切的发生，现在却根本无力阻止。Neko的眼中渐渐泛起泪光，她终于无法再忍耐下去。

"我很抱歉，这件事都怪我。"她忽然没头没尾地冒出来一句，但大家都知道这件事是指什么事。Neko转向左侧，双眼低垂，似乎这个问题沉重得难以启齿，但她最终还是看向社说道，"你不用参加！真的！现在就走的话还来得及，我有个可靠的地方可以去，你去那里待一阵子再说…"

狗朗微微仰起身子，考虑这种方案的可行程度，"你那里还有什么人照看吗？"

Neko正要回答，就被社一口否决了。

"不行，"男孩站起来，他理智又冷静的声音就像给Neko浇了一桶冰水，"这等于让狗朗承认我有问题，你会害死他的。"

Neko抿着嘴哆嗦了一下，怔怔的看着社，从来没见过他这么坚决的模样。

"我不会有事的，"狗朗瞥了眼Neko，心里仍存着能说服社远离的希望，但他隐隐有种感觉这个男孩不是那么容易妥协的人。

"可你有那个时间准备好足够的资料吗？"社没给狗朗再次反驳的机会，"我没有关系。"他说，然后将注视着狗朗的目光迅速移开，转身看向Neko，"其实，我要感激你为我准备的这个身份才对，否则狗朗就更加难以洗脱罪名了。"他知道在这个国家异能者一旦被打上叛国的罪名是个什么分量。

Neko神色犹豫，欲言又止，"但—"你知道他们会监视你直到觉得你们足够可信了吗？她用眼神微弱地反对，却知道自己已经无力改变什么，

"我知道，那位先生已经找我谈过了。"社回答。

"他和谈了什么？"狗朗敏锐地嗅到了这里面不妙的意味。

"没什么，就说了说接下来的司法程序。"社轻松地说着，虽然他在说谎，可从表面上看这句话的确是事实。

狗朗怀疑且求助地看向Neko，后者却如鲠在喉，一个字都讲不出来。

这时候护士进来赶人了，"他需要休息，你们留一个在这守夜就行。"

社执意要留在这里，Neko压根没办法让他从狗朗身边离开，而狗朗本人也同样无法动摇他分毫。Neko只好问护士借了一床毯子来，"我该走了，明天会带衣服和吃的过来，今晚先将就一下吧。"她把供家属休息的躺椅拉出来，把毯子铺在上面，又不放心地叮嘱，"今天早点睡，昨晚你几乎没睡着。"

"谢谢你。"社小声应承，"路上小心。"

Neko给了他一个半抱，然后越过他的肩膀对着狗朗比了一个加油的手势。

社把室内的灯光调暗，关好门，单人病房里重新回归了安静。社重新坐到狗朗身边，苍白的脸色慢慢变得潮红，他动了动嘴唇似乎有千言万语汇集在喉咙里，却不知从何说起，刚才那番争论已经把他所有语言的能力都透支了。

狗朗见状握住了他的手，轻轻问道："你还好吗？"

社点点头，只觉得眼睛湿润了。

"我很好，但你很不好。"

"医生总会说的比实际情况严重。"狗朗安慰他，"过两天我就可以出院了。"

"我能用自己的眼睛看。"社担忧地皱起眉头，检察官的一些话犹在耳旁边。

社担心他，这点很令人欣慰，可狗朗难以接下话来，心里并不全是喜悦，"我已经好多了，不然怎么能和你说这么久的话呢。"他无奈地说。

这句话提醒了社，男孩走到门边把灯熄灭，"你该休息了，这一整天一定很累。有什么话明天再说。"

狗朗本想反驳，但十分同意这个提议，"你也该好好睡上一觉。"

社简单地洗漱之后走到窗边拉起窗帘，这下屋里才彻底暗下来。狗朗已经睡着了—他太累了，应付一个检察官就足以令人精疲力竭。

城市的灯光让原本的夜空黯然失色，抬头已经无法见到星光。而在这样一个晴朗寒冷的夜里，如果在狗朗家他能瞧见许多。社感慨了一阵，轻轻把躺椅往前挪，好靠狗朗近一点。他和衣躺下，裹着毯子，而后也很快就睡着了。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

17．

进入十二月后气温骤降，这天凌晨稀稀拉拉飘起了雪，到了中午十分雪势越发大了。冬天下雪的时候要比下雨的时候好看，天空多是明亮的，让整个城市轮廓分明，喧闹声被雪花吸收而使整个世界沉静下去。或者是严寒逼退了人类活动的欲望，街道上车辆寥寥，行人更是不见踪影，雪落屋顶没有融化很快就积累起了薄薄的一层。

这样的天气显然不适合出行。

狗朗要出院了，医药费用不着他们担心，有人替他们结了账而后开始催促他们收拾行李—负面意义上的送行一点都叫人高兴不起来。狗朗的右手打着石膏，只好看着Neko和社打包东西，其实他也没什么东西需要带的。

"你们怎么都穿得这么少。"狗朗坐在床边活动手肘，腕关节被固定让他有种麻木感，他看着Neko的超短裙和社单薄的外套直皱眉头，"外面下雪了。"

"又不是第一天认识我。"Neko显摆着裸露的双腿白了狗朗一眼，同时也了然于心他话里关注的对象不是自己，"我瞧瞧，你这家伙平时穿来穿去就这几件，"她在狗朗的衣服里调三捡四，也没找出一件合适的，只好降低标准拿了件最厚的给社，"套着吧，不然会被烦死。"

社看了Neko一眼，愉快地把自己的胳膊伸进衣袖里。

狗朗没有深究Neko话语里的调侃，他垂下手慢慢站起身，挪动双腿靠向他们。

"你一个人回去没问题吗？"狗朗问。

Neko不被允许同行，因此只得一个人回去。

"我能丢了不成。"Neko把刚才弄乱的东西重新塞回包里。

移民局派来的是一个实习生，一看就是刚上任不久，当她磕磕巴巴说完了自己的来意之后又拿出一本合同要求狗朗签字。她做着程式化的动作，脸上却同样写满了紧张。

"我会监管你们的回程，以及之后的一切审核。"

专机因为气候的原因晚了半小时，但还是来了。

狗朗和社保持着奇异的默契，一前一后地往停机坪走，远处只有两三个工作人员在清理积雪的道路，并没有人在这样一个寒冷恶劣却还要再室外工作的日子，里舍得分出一个眼神来仔细辨认这两个人是什么关系。然而社依旧觉得这是个奇妙的旅程，他看着狗朗的背影思考自己是否应该走上去和他并排走，或者更加主动一点挽起他的手臂。但那样做的话很可能会显得不自然，他的头脑告诉他要表现得就和平常一样，那样才不会有破绽，但他还是不能止住自己紧张的心跳。好在大衣立起来的衣领为他遮去了一半绯红的面孔，身体的僵硬也能归罪于低迷的气温。

没人说话，他踩着狗朗的步调，尽量去想些别的东西来转移注意力。他发现自己的衣服上有一处黑色的印记，社意识到这就是狗朗救他那天穿的衣服，而且他自己也曾经穿过。他把手伸进口袋里，摸到了一个圆形的硬物，他好奇地拿出来看但很快就放了回去。

那是刻了他曾经名字的东西。

"你怎么了？"狗朗自然地把手放在社的肩膀上，揽着他低声问。

"没什么，只是有点冷而已。"

总有东西可以提醒他的过去，就算他现在拥有了新的名字和身份，也不能抹杀曾经的自己。社低头专心走路，配合地往狗朗身上靠，就算对方只是在演戏而已，他觉得这样的片刻对自己而言已经弥足珍贵了。

上飞机后狗朗拣了一个靠窗的位子坐下来，示意社坐到自己身边。那个实习生放下乘务人员发的饮料，手忙脚乱地将自己的工具箱搬到他们面前然后打开，做完这些她已经紧张得出了一头汗。而在确保狗朗和社都看过合同里的前三页说明以后，她开始为他们解释。

和预想中不同，移民局没有向他丢出一大堆令人作呕的问题。

"请放心你们的个人隐私不会被公开，也不会被任何人读取，所有被记录的文件经程序处理分析后，会在审核完成的三个月内被永久删除。"她取出两个一个带着追踪器的手环，"我们会持续两周，检查你们的关系是否属实。所以这个手环不可以被摘除，你们也无法自己摘除，当然通过暴力破坏的话会被视为恶意逃避审核。"她顿了顿，看了眼狗朗和社，想到什么似的微微红了脸，但很快就继续说下去，"它会记录你们的心率和血压，根据你们的行为模式做计算，审核的步骤不会通过人工因此误差率在千分之一左右。"

换句话说弄虚作假是瞒不过去的。

"两周内的任何时间都不能被摘除？"狗朗伸出手—没有包着石膏的那只，让那姑娘给自己带上追踪器。

"是的，而且这个手环是防水的，洗澡或者游泳都不是问题。但是请小心远离辐射，佩戴期间不要拍摄X片或者做其他检查，"那位姑娘指着说明上标注了红字的一行，"夜刀神先生您应该一个月后才需要复诊吧？"

狗朗不适应佩戴这样一个累赘，就好像带上了另一种镣铐。他担忧地看着她给社安装，两片装置合在一起的时候发出了响亮的咔哒声，而那男孩才刚从一种境地脱离出来呢，现在又被迫带上了限制自由的东西，无论那是什么。

路灯的光偶尔车窗洒在他脸上，影子规律地往后移动着，但窗外的夜色一点都不美，不是废墟就是破烂。狗朗建议社在车上睡一觉，然而他在后排躺着却清醒无比，当他适应了黑暗，车窗外微弱的光亮也开始逐渐在视线中变得清晰，然而他不想要这种清晰。

一路上他们几乎没有说话，不仅仅因为觉得自己正被监控着：追踪器最基本的功能就是录音。

狗朗利用等红灯的时候通过后视镜看看他，然而社那时候闭着眼睛，却不知道真的睡着没有。

引擎嗡嗡的回声在雪地里弥散。

他们再次回到家中的时候狗们全都急切地从周围的树丛里钻了出来，社离开时倒了两袋狗粮给他们，此时早已经被吃个精光，它们把两个主人拱到走廊的角落里发出呜呜的声音。

"走开，走开，别离他太近。"社把饥饿的狗轰走，将行李丢在门口就去厨房找吃的东西，以平抚这些饥肠辘辘的小狗，防止他们过于热情而弄伤病号。

缺乏人气的屋子在雨雪天里显得格外潮湿阴冷，狗朗在沙发前坐了好一会儿等暖气运作起来后才试图脱掉外套，但他只能用一只手来完成这件事。社从后院回来，见到他费力的抬手，一声不响地走到他面前帮他把衣服脱掉并挂起来，然后回头看向狗朗，用眼神说着：这是我应该做的。狗朗尴尬地默认了这种行为，他根本无法找到避开监视器的时间来和社谈一谈，反倒是社一副满不在乎的模样，根本没有意识到事态的严重性。

舟车劳顿已经让人提不起精神，相顾无言的晚餐更让人食不知味。就连白水都泛着苦味，狗朗扔下筷子终于决定不再对餐桌上的这头大象视而不见。就然审核见鬼去吧。

然而社却先发制人。

"你不喜欢炒蛋吗？虽然我知道自己做的没有你好，但是这次味道应该没问题。"他露出个直率又抱歉的微笑。

"我只是吃饱了。"狗朗不知道为什么自己要用谎言填塞，他站起来收拾餐具，也许有点用力过猛，让社停住了往嘴里送食物的动作。

"你生气了？因为我没有早点告诉你。"

"这不是重点。"狗朗有点厌恶社的语气，如此冷静又轻易，他感觉怒气在胃底烧灼，一字一顿地说，"你既然早知道有这一出为什么不说。"

"早点说你也会生气的。"

"对。"狗朗扔下手里的物什，水杯里的水溅了出来。

"只要你现在情况不错就没什么可担心的，"社也站起来，声音非常温和平静地开口道，"你知道我的，一点问题都没有。"

"我说过了这根本不是重点！"狗朗几乎冲他大喊，"能不能考虑一点点自己？你想要我做什—"狗朗突然刹住了车，他深深喘气把所有东西都咽回去。有些话无法说出口，否则他和那些人有什么两样？

这是一种伤害，但这个小混蛋就是非要装作自己不在乎。

"就算我当天去找你商量，又能做什么呢？你那时候躺在病床上昏迷不醒。"而且他们不允许我去看你，社用口型说着，找了块抹布把水渍擦干，他也不打算继续吃晚饭了，"就算你知道了，我们也无能为力。"

无能为力？狗朗皱着眉仿佛这个词发散着腐败的臭味，"就因为他们有权把我革职？"

"还有送你进监狱。"

"他们没有什么时候不想把我送进监狱。"狗朗语气冷淡，却又难掩苦涩讽刺，他低下头，"我不会对你—"

但是社却再次打断他，男孩用冰冷的手捧住他的脸颊，用手指摸到他的嘴然后吻了他，轻轻地把自己的嘴唇压在了狗朗紧闭的嘴上。而后者惊愕的鼻息直接喷在社脸上。社立刻感觉到使狗朗刻板的原因不是害羞，而是因为他觉得这种行为是不正确的。

"难道你讨厌我吗？"社抓着他的衣襟，勇敢地直视他的眼睛。

[别再这么做了。]狗朗瞪着他，无声地说，但并没有把社的手从自己衣领上拿下来。

[为什么不。]社回应道。

[我们不能…]

灯光让眼前少年的头发反射出一圈银白色的光晕，阿道夫不真实地像个幻觉。狗朗感到一阵晕眩，他沉默地推开男孩去弄咖啡，避免眼神和肢体接触。但狗朗心里明白他们总该做些所谓的亲密的事情才能让这件事变得可信一点。

"我当然不讨厌你。"他背对着社说。

"我喜欢你哦，所以没关系。"

[别开玩笑。]狗朗转过身去，怒气又重新爬上来。

"是真的。"

[如果你觉得这样说能让我轻松的话，请不要。]

伊佐那社看着他笑了笑，耸了耸肩膀不说话了。

然而这天晚上社却又做了一件让他更为吃惊的事，但的确是需要调和的事宜。

狗朗站在自己的房门前看着犹豫不决的社，最有还是邀请他进屋。当然他得表现得自然而疏松平常。也许是对先前的不愉快感到抱歉，这次狗朗把他揽过来亲了亲他的额头，"晚上好亲爱的。"他尴尬无比，因为做完这件事后社诧异地看着他。

[太奇怪了。]男孩比划着指责他。

狗朗沉默半晌后动动嘴唇，[我知道。]

"你的手感觉怎么样。"

"不去动它就完全不痛。"

"洗澡方便吗？"

"拜托请不要问我这个问题，我已经知道你想干什么了。"狗朗说，"我可以自己处理好。"

"我这是关心你。"社低下头盯着地板。

虽然掺杂着演技，但狗朗知道这是真的，至少觉得自己愧对男孩的投入。社抬起头偷看他，眼神里有些鼓励和隐隐的期待，狗朗大概明白他想要自己干什么了，这种难度需要被克服，狗朗尝试着搂住他的腰，轻轻地碰了碰他的嘴唇。严格意义上肯定不能算是个吻，但狗朗注意到对方绯红的脸颊和仍然低垂着的眼睛，这让他俩都有余裕时间去思考一下接下来到底要怎么办。

"Time for bed？"社试探性地问，并不确定狗朗会允许自己和他睡一起。

事已至此狗朗当然不能说不，虽然这是他有生以来第一次和别人分享床铺，但同床共枕并没有想象中那么难办到，也仅限于单纯地分享床铺而已。一开始没人提议熄灯，但他们最终发现让这件屋子充满光亮只会更加难以平静。

在夜晚舒适的黑暗笼罩下，却与安宁相去甚远。

狗朗躺在自己的床上焦躁不安，他们的手环每隔五分钟就会发出一次亮光以示运作正常，而他还要注意不去占用另一半空间，为此他一动不动干躺着，试图用放缓呼吸的方式让自己入睡，然而效果很差。

"你睡着了吗？"社的声音各种黑暗传过来。

狗朗感同身受地说了句"没。"

"因为我在这？"这次社压低了声音，他忽然意识到这句话说的不妙，狗朗也同样发觉了，但好在还能用另外一种方式补救。

"你在这让我怎么睡得着？"狗朗尽量挑逗地说，虽然没有自己实践过，但还是可以借鉴别人的经验。他难以想象自己真的这么做了，社会作何感想。

他背后的人笑出了声。

TBC

最近很忙抱歉更新来迟

[]里的请看做唇语

对不起还要让他们培养一下感情_(:з)∠)_


	18. Chapter 18

18.

"既然如此—"伊佐那社用尽他人生里积攒下的所有勇气才下定决心，所以他不会放弃。哪怕这件事无论放在何时发生都是不合适的…他转过身去，把自己的脸贴在狗朗的背上，"现在，"他说，像是已经花费了极大的精力才挤出这个几个字，"我们？"

"现在？"狗朗拖延时间一般地重复，却像是喉咙被什么东西给堵住了。他试图不要转身去看他，或者不去按住对方自然而然摆在自己腰际的左手。

"差点忘记你的手，"社碰到对方打着石膏的左腕，轻轻坐起身，"那么我来就好。"

狗朗想了很久都不知道该怎么回复他，难不成装傻问上一句你要干什么？他觉得自己此时此刻的犹豫太自私了，然而就在思考失败的两三秒钟时间里，他感受到背后的人已经掀开自己身上的被子，踩上地板，从床的另外一边绕了过来。

"挪点位置给我啊。"社挤上狗朗面前的床沿，迫使他面对自己。

床铺因为两一个人身体的重力而微微下陷，狗朗墨色的眼睛不确定地动摇着，他知道自己被逼迫到了难以抉择的悬崖。也许他可以漠视自己的处境，但社正被列为怀疑的对象，如果狗朗自己都不能配合，那么这个男孩即将遭遇到的就不仅仅是指责。即便他心甘情愿和自己发生关系，狗朗也不能因此心怀侥幸。他一动不动地维持着刚才的姿势，盯着黑暗中模糊不清的人影。

他的白色头发在黑夜里太容易识别了。

狗朗说不清楚自己过了这么长时间还没有制止他是因为什么，不过社再次摸索着用手触碰自己的时候他知道事情将不会简单地了结。社对他的毫无回应视而不见，那男孩屈起双腿让自己更靠近狗朗一点，他轻轻握住狗朗受伤的右手指尖时，狗朗往后缩了缩。

"对不起，我的手很冷吗？"社问，"你不想我吗？我好怕你不会再回来了。"他抓住狗朗的胳膊把自己拉进，并注意避开碰到他的手腕。

都是谎言，却又都不是。

他一连说了几句话但狗朗一个字都没有回复，可社还是没有停止这样自言自语般的对话，"也许你能让我暖一点。"他的眼睛移向上方盯着狗朗，用一种诱骗的姿态说道。

"我今天很累。"狗朗迟疑地说着老土的台词，但这却是唯一的借口。

"那就别说话。"社轻声说道，他不太暖和的手抚上了狗朗的胸口，并向下滑，解开了两个扣子，他的膝盖也碰到了狗朗的大腿。睡衣的料子很软，他能透过布料感受到对方的体温。他虚压在狗朗身上，屈膝挤进狗朗的双腿之间，第一次如此亲近，也许是仅有的几次。男孩不知道怎样做才是正确的，亲吻和触摸总不会错。狗朗始终不赞成地避开，因为他能感觉到社全身都在发抖，可这孩子还是迅速地把手指缠进狗朗的衣领中，整个人凑向前，热情地亲吻狗朗的侧脸和下巴。

伊佐那社的身上散发着冬夜的寒冷，狗朗不知道他的体温是不是一直这样低，明明屋里的暖气已经很足了。

"你也很累了。"狗朗依然想劝他回心转意。

社没有因此退缩，他略微把头朝上仰嘴唇再次覆上了狗朗的，这次他想让对方同样张嘴—伊佐那社觉得自己可能头脑发热才如此大胆，如果没有这样的契机他这辈子也没有勇气这么做—他闭上眼睛用自己的舌头舔了舔狗朗的嘴唇，羞涩地邀请他。但狗朗的嘴巴紧紧闭着，显然不想任由其发展。

少年在他颈间落下的吻令人难以集中精神，狗朗知道自己办不到，他揪住社的手臂让他停止，别开脸说道，"改天吧。"

觉得恶心？社咬住下唇绝望地想，的确不是每个人都能接受和陌生人上床，"不，"他稍微退离了些许，既然狗朗觉得如此难以接受那不如就早点了事，"我会帮你放松的。"

社小心翼翼地挪动身体，把狗朗的肩膀往后摁，让他平躺下去，自己则跨坐在狗朗身上，"只要当心你的手就好。"他不等狗朗回答就再次俯身吻他，虽然没什么技巧可言，只是轻轻地舔舐或者吮吸，但他只需要稍微调整一下角度，就能尝到对方嘴里微凉的气息。有黑暗打掩护让社不觉得那么难为情，他闭上眼睛—虽然完全不必要—呼吸着狗朗的呼吸，贪恋他散发的温暖和气味，哪怕只有一次也好。他仓皇地让身体遵循本能应对，收起双腿弓起身体，手指往更加重要的方向探去，当他触碰到那个东西的时候觉得心脏完全不受自己控制一样狂跳不止，和先前的紧张迥然不同，他笨拙无比地想好讨好他，不管对方心里认为这是真情还是假意，现在这些根本就无足轻重。

然而社不得不很快就停止这个吻，因为他被扯住后领并且被往上拉开。

"够了！"这次狗朗的声音带上了愠怒。

伊佐那社愣了愣，很快就满不在乎撑起自己的身体，微弱的月光下他分辨着狗朗的眼睛，利用这个空隙让自己冷静下来，"这样你不高兴吗？"他微微喘着气，就算只有一次也好，假装你喜欢吧。

"不，"狗朗的态度瞬间温和下来，扣着社的后颈让他靠到自己的胸膛上，用另一只手环着社的后背，好让他停止这种愚蠢的行为。

少年微凉的鼻尖和脸颊就贴在自己颊边，还有那压抑着的从未停止颤抖的身躯。

狗朗难以承受如此沉重的心意，"停止吧，没必要。"他轻轻摩挲男孩后背别，除了如此耳语以外别无他法。

"但是—"社欲言又止。

但是这样一个伤痕累累的我，这样一个一无所又软弱的我…值得你这样做么？社不认为这段"关系"若是没有性，会有哪怕一丁点的可信度，因为他本来就是"被买来"做这件事的。

他难以说清自己对狗朗的爱慕从什么时候开始，或许是第一个感到安心的晚上，也可能是第一次见到狗朗对他露出的微笑，又或者是一切的最初：当狗朗把他从一片废墟里拯救出来…阿道夫至今从未和什么人建立起正常的情感关系，当他初次体验到这番情感的历程，却只想把自己的秘密藏诸心底。

这件事本来应该烂在心里的，他不会也不能够给狗朗带来任何多余的负担了，他的存在已经是个累赘，他就应该无声无息地像个影子，不去涉足狗朗在外面的任何生活。

可此时狗朗的强硬态度却让社动摇了，因为他先前的坦白已经被认定是谎言。

就算我告诉了他我喜欢他，他也只会觉得我在撒谎吧…

再无退路。

"但是，你已经硬了。"社硬生生改了口。

有什么关系呢。

他猜测狗朗也没什么经验，于是稍微直起身，再次温柔地抚上对方双腿之间的东西。周遭的黑暗让社觉得安全无比，对方半勃的性器丝毫不令他害怕，他没法移开手，只想要让自己留下痕迹，做点符合自己此时此刻身份的事情。社羞于启齿的感到自己的低劣、愧疚，还有一小部分欲望。如果用身体可以偿还狗朗给予他的一切…这不仅令社更加鄙夷起自己的过去，他觉得自己的侧脸就要烧着了，好在狗朗看不到。

"住手！"狗朗揪着他不老实的胳膊把他拉起来并突然往后退，但退得太猛不得不用手腕撑起自己的身体。伤处令他疼得浑身一震，狗朗却咬咬牙没松手。就算伤势未愈，狗朗毕竟是个军人，片刻间他就压制住男孩的动作，"社—"狗朗开口，嗓音里没有令人尴尬的停顿，只是真诚而已，"我想要保护你。"

社深吸了一口气，感到喉头发紧，"那么我也是。"

狗朗感到这句话的分量沉默了，或许他自己那尴尬的反应只是生理现象而已，但真的是仅此而已吗？这个孩子的外貌确实是容易让人产生性欲的类型，但他不应该再次经历任何他不该承受的经历。

社没有理会这段失败的交涉，开始用另一只手脱衣服，狗朗能听到并察觉到这一的动作。

"你…"狗朗求证似的开口，谨慎地松开社的胳膊转而握住他的手指。这漫长的一天，已经把他所有的思维和精力都消耗殆尽。

你知道你必须这么做的。

"迟早的事。"社回应似的屈了屈被狗朗握住的手指，另一只手已经解完了自己睡衣的扣子，转而去拉扯狗朗裤子的系绳，"我很高兴，而且…"他吞吞吐吐，"算了。"社放弃在被监听的情况下再说点什么，专心于行动。他重新贴近狗朗，安心地将自己的重量交付出去，右手依然握着狗朗的左手，但他从对方的虎口往上移，直到和狗朗十指相握。

这一次，他凑过去吻地毫不保留，不再去想任何问题，并惊喜地发现狗朗不再那样僵硬而毫无余地拒绝，而是开始回应他的吻了。相互触碰的感觉逐渐变得柔软，忽然之间，一切都不像是伪装和妥协。但社知道这不是爱，只是一种屈服，屈服于掺杂在他们之间的东西。

他关心我就和关心其他活着的东西一样，纯粹的人道主义而已。如果我们失败了，露馅了，我大概不会有什么好下场…社觉得心脏抽痛，感到自己可悲得似有无法填补的空白，他只能让自己专注于眼前，他蹭掉衬衣和裤子，然后帮狗朗也脱下。

狗朗平时没有和人约会，所以卧室里没有任何润滑剂和安全套（他先前瞒着狗朗做过了功课，网上查来的），所以社也不打算这么麻烦了，他唯一的自信就是能够胜任。

男孩轻轻握住那柔软的一团，这还不够，他弯下腰为狗朗口交，用自己的唾液濡湿前端，很快那器官就在他嘴里充血挺立，社根本就不擅长这么做，他只得笨拙地使用舌头，小心地藏起牙齿，但还是能完成预想中的每一个步骤，事无巨细。直到结束时新鲜空气重新扑在他脸上…社满脸通红，浑身发软，拼命呼吸。而狗朗那双黑色的眼睛瞧着他，夹杂了担忧。

"抱歉…"狗朗几次想要制止他，最后还是默由其发生。

"为什么觉得对不起，我只是喜欢你而已。"社并无多少悔意，正相反，他像是终于落实了什么愿望似的轻松起来，踏出第一步之后就不再那么困难。

狗朗无言以对，坐起身想要开灯，在按下开关以前又把手放了下来，他可以想象到开灯以后令人尴尬的场面。屋子里很安静，除了情欲过后的暧昧，就只剩下精液变干的感觉。

狗朗视其为无法再弥补的伤痕，这和他强迫这个孩子有什么两样？他坐在床沿边上，让头脑和身体平静下来，"洗个澡再睡觉吧？"他颓然地说。

"还没结束呢，你不会以为这就完了？"社适应了黑暗的眼睛在没有照明的情况下也可以看得相当清楚。床头柜上的一只电子钟正巧报了一声整点，他们的手环也为此闪了两次信号。

"我觉得这已经足够了。"这是狗朗唯一能说出来的一句话，一句正常的话。听起来很敷衍，但他的确是想要敷衍。狗朗没有办法躲避社透过黑夜的注视，他不想再谈论或者接触这件事，然而社却把手重新放到他的大腿上，有意无意地抚摸。

金属质地的手环要比皮肤凉更多，狗朗将裹着纱布的那只手立即覆在男孩的手背上，按住他示意他停止，并迫使自己平直地看着前方，不去注意社现在的情绪。

"停下吧，我真的不想。"

男孩低下头，将额头抵在狗朗的肩膀上，沉默不语地靠了一会儿。他忽然将狗朗的另一只手翻过来，在他的掌心里写字。

"guilty？"

你觉得有负罪感吗？

"unnecessary"

完全不必要。

"社，今天真的够了。"狗朗反握住他的手忍住了火气—多数是对自己的。他的语气波澜不惊，表情也维持着放松的样子，可仍无法控制自己手下的力度。

伊佐那社吃痛地皱起眉，却一声不吭地注视着这一切，他清楚地明白狗朗为什么生气，但狗朗蹩脚的掩饰在他看来就像明确无误地拒绝一样令人难堪。

但狗朗说得太晚了，社已经决定做到最后，"还需要我求你吗？"他抽出手来，站到狗朗双腿之间，把自己的手放在他的胸口上，"希望没让你吃惊，"他说，重新抚上对方湿漉漉的器官，希望它能再次活泛起来。

"你…！"狗朗差点直接把他的手打开。他难以忍受地往后退，想要从社的脸上找出一丝迟疑，然而男孩用另一只手阻断了他的退路。

"我很乐意做这些，"并没有想象中困难，"但如果你再这样（不配合），今晚都不要睡觉了。"社低声说，推着狗朗的肩膀示意他回到床上去。

"听话！"狗朗刻意压低了声音。

但社并没有听从他，他深吸一口气继续做自己想做的事。他分开双腿，屈起左膝搁上床沿，然后半坐到狗朗的大腿上，好让对方的勃起抵住自己的腿根。

"我很听话的。"社轻轻摆胯，如此私密敏感处的肌肤相触，他自己都忍不住呼吸加重起来，零星的快感亦无法忽略不计，它撩拨着他的神经，焚毁所经之地。

狗朗别开脸屏住了呼吸，他的那种快要膨胀的情绪又在他周围又开始蔓延，这次不是愤怒—而是兴奋。他彻底犹豫了，究竟该不该这么做？但实际上刚才发生的事情早就越过了他的底线，就算没有进行到最终的步骤，但那早就构成一种侵犯了。

少年的身体近在咫尺，触手可及。但狗朗没有伸出手去触碰他。是因为自己还处在所谓的自我愧疚中？伊佐那社现在的样子，头发凌乱，赤裸着身体向他献出自己，嘴角边还带着没有擦掉的液体，狗朗不忍看他低声下气的样子，最终还是把手移向他，望着他的眼睛。

轻轻地，狗朗把头移向一侧，贴上少年的脸颊。他用手揽着对方的腰，他不知道自己可以这样做吗？不。他不想伤害他，不管是精神还是肉体。狗朗的右手不太灵活，但暂时牵制住一个男孩还是可行的，"你真的想这样？"

男孩满脸通红地在他肩膀上点了点头。

"向我保证慢慢来，还有—"

"嗯，"社能猜到他想说什么，叮嘱多说无益，他打断他，"这个我知道，留着以后再说吧。"他从狗朗身上滑下来，站在他面前望着他，睛里闪烁着楚楚动人的欲望，还有一丝如释重负，"好了。"他喃喃道，无助地等待着狗朗的动作。

但狗朗花了好一会儿才领悟到他这是在做什么，于是无奈他靠过去，轻轻吻了吻他。这总比社那种毫无章法的舌吻要好一点，虽然狗朗不得不承认，社没有技巧的试探反倒十分的吸引人。狗朗温柔地抚过他的后背，算做对刚才纯然"不劳而获"的安抚，总不能显得自己真是多么冷酷无情，把他"买来"纯粹为了泄欲。

狗朗难以将自己代入那样的角色，他想如果他们发生了这样的关系是不是会弄假成真…狗朗无法想象自己能够和什么人发生了性以上的关系却不对那个人负责到底…但也许，这是对社的侮辱，狗朗为自己难以免俗的的思想感到羞愧，他不知道该怎么补偿社，更不知道以后要怎么面对他。

男孩的嘴唇好冰冷，这触感将狗朗拉回现实。他迎合着社的动作退回到床铺上去，后者则再次跨坐上来。

社轻而易举就被攫取到了重点，没有任何预警和提示，他忍不住对狗朗露出一个微笑，低头又亲了他一口，让对方的勃起抵住自己的入口。噢，他想要他在自己的身体里面。社意识到自己太投入了，双手从狗朗的胸口移到小腹。

好棒的肌肉线条。而他腹部缝合的伤痕虽然已拆线愈合，可仍显新鲜，这条伤疤不断提醒着社一个事实。

就算是强大如狗朗这般的人，生命也是脆弱的啊。他不会有事的。社这么告诉自己，他会好好假装的，完成这个共同的谎言，直到最后都不会有人发现。

社扭着腰试图让自己放松，一点点让狗朗进来，他终于忍不住发出呻吟。

"你也…动一动呀…"社低语道，大腿不由自主地微微战栗。

"难受吗？"狗朗分辨着他的表情，大概社一旦回答难受就会立即停止。

"如果你再不动一下的话…"社尽力掩饰着，好让自己看起来平静。

狗朗缓缓地进入更深处。

社压下臀部努力迎合，他觉得自己冰冷的身体里像是有火燃烧起来，并努力保持着动作，和预想中不同，社一点都不觉得疼，只是略感不适，而且很快就被另一种愉悦取而代之。

可狗朗仍不够积极，社执起他的手把它们放在自己腰间，然后微微摆动下身，慢慢地上下移动。这时候社反而害羞地不能直视狗朗的眼睛了，他不再找话题以缓解尴尬的气氛，因为他已经没有那个余裕开口说话。他的呼吸急促，微微张着嘴才能获取足够的氧气。

这样侧着脸隐忍的样子实在让人心动，狗朗鼓励般亲了亲他的手背。社不禁惊讶地抬头望过去，怯怯地，好像刚才所有的大胆行为发生在另一个人身上。但社没有分神太久，还有更重要的事等待他完成，他轻轻把自己举起来，然后把身体缓缓地把放下去…重复。

狗朗闭上了眼睛。

做爱总归会让人喜欢吧，社这么猜测。他感到身体又湿又软，他们彼此紧贴着，而且这是被允许的，他喜欢这样…也许，他也会喜欢平时的我吗？必定不会，他是那么有原则的人，只会尽量和这些不干净的事情保持距离…

社失落地收紧身体，好让对方结束，他最后也松懈下来，身体弯向狗朗，抵在他胸口喘息。不知是谁开的头他们开始接吻，并不怎么热情，仅仅是温和的相触。

足够了。阿道夫，这样已经足够了。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

19.

狗朗洗完澡出来，见到社坐在床上正用吹风机折腾自己的头发。

"我来帮你？"狗朗说着自然而然地接过了他手里的电器。装作没事人一样已经是不可能了，心里的某种感觉疯了一样滋长。但这种时候要说什么呢？所有的歉意都是空话，甚至是侮辱。

伊佐那社背着他坐好，他摸着被狗朗换过的干净床单，又侧过头瞥了一眼他淌着水的长发，对方只是在脖子里围了块毛巾而已。

"你的手？"男孩担心地问。

"没问题。"狗朗转了转手肘，手腕上绑着石膏被固定得很牢靠，不会因为小幅活动就脱位。这样的骨折只需要接受一般的手法复位外加石膏固定，不必手术所以自然没有伤口，因为不用特别小心水。就算不小心弄湿了绷带他自己可以随时更换，这样常规的包扎就算让社来帮忙也没问题，何况还有Neko这个相对专业的人士在。

骨骼会自我修复，但这个过程要缓慢一些。可所有损伤总会留下痕迹，无法再恢复如初。

狗朗不知道这一次自己会给少年留下什么。

吹风机的暖风呼呼在男孩脑后响起，隔挡在他们尴尬的沉默之间。社的耳朵感受到了灼人的温度，温暖又干燥。在他的头发里，狗朗轻轻拨动的手指因为被纱布缠绕多少显得有些活动受限，社微微低头盯着自己放在膝盖上的双手，表面上看是多么的完好无缺啊—谁能知道这双手的每一根骨头几乎都断掉过呢…伊佐那社有时候也幻想自己身上的诅咒要是能分享给别人那该多好，而接下来的两周里还要继续扮演各自的角色，也真是难为狗朗了。

他回想狗朗对他说的话，从拒绝到妥协。

权衡利弊，谁都会这么做的。

但社知道自己并非在扮演任何人，那个可以为了狗朗做任何事的少年就是他自己。社很少接触外面的世界，但起码的善恶还是能懵懂知晓个大概。如果狗朗真的和他在一起，自己顶多得到一些不好听的形容词，很快就会被人忽视。社自己对世俗的看法不在意，但狗朗不一样，狗朗本来有着体面的工作和生活，有朋友和家人，如今阴差阳错铸就了一个更大的错误，伊佐那社开始无法直视自己内心的矛盾和痛苦了。

这样的关系不会长久的，而且他这是在给狗朗抹黑。社如此告诉自己，却还是在做【】爱的时候忍不住吻了他的嘴唇。他们现在必须"在一起"，起码要渡过这段带着镣铐的日子，两周，十四天，三百多个小时，很快就会结束。

社开始默默盘算往后的日子，不能再这样成为任何人的累赘了，说到底所有的事情的起因皆因为他是个本不该存在的存在。也许他能找到一份工作来养活自己，离开狗朗。可是他什么都不会做，有时候连和人交流都有困难，谁会想要这样的一个废物留在身边呢，除了狗朗…

他开始难以看清楚自己的手指，因为泪水和难以磨灭的耻辱。

"怎么了？"狗朗察觉到社的异样。

"没什么。"社开始再次厌恶自己，泪水绝对是懦弱的象征，他用力睁着眼睛防止它们落下去，然后说道，"有点烫。"

"也差不多干了。"狗朗抱歉地移开并关掉电吹风，用手指拨开伊佐那社吹乱的刘海。

社甩甩脑袋站起来，"换我帮你吧。"他找来梳子把狗朗的长头发梳顺，然后才开始用热风吹。在狗朗的骨折愈合以前，这些生活琐事可以一直由他代劳，"明天教我做饭吧，医生说你不能用右手，握东西也不行。"男孩想象到未来一个多月里他可以真正为狗朗分担什么东西，心里总算闪现出一丝甜蜜，虽然他能做的实在微不足道。

"那就拜托你了，"狗朗讲话的速度放慢了，他控制自己的情绪，不去显露那些应该藏好的部分。虽然现在的社正干干净净地站在自己身后，但那个废墟里带着狗链子的少年又出现在狗朗心里，他奄奄一息的样子和毫无生机的眼神仿佛还是昨天。狗朗能与社渐渐交谈以后他们两个都默契地对社的过去和来历闭口不谈，但那些细节一个都不曾消失过，全部都深深地留在彼此的记忆里，"社。"他说。

直呼少年的名字总让狗朗有种奇异的感觉，他需要多出那么一秒来思考，不单单因为伊佐那社不是他的真名。

窗外密密地飘着雪花。一只乌鸦正在路灯下的树杈上跳动，它路经的枝干上细碎的冰凌逐个落下去。狗朗盯着窗外看，社的那句我喜欢你不经意间又突然出现在狗朗心里，随着冰凌无声落地一起碎裂。

这句喜欢不论真假，这孩子谎言里的悲哀总是真实的。狗朗有着难以磨灭的负罪感，他在伤害社，却打着拯救他的名号。

然而伊佐那社闻言只是点点头，认真地对待着手里的头发丝，确保每一处水珠都被烘干。

十几分钟后他们终于可以躺下休息，在干燥的，暖和柔软的床铺上，而且暂时不必为了什么东西瞻前顾后。狗朗的床对两个人来说一点都不拥挤，黑暗中社背对着躺在狗朗怀里，双手安安稳稳放置在自己胸前，他知道这将是一个没有噩梦和回忆骚扰的夜晚。

狗朗心里想的不必社少，此刻种种疑问却不能诉之于口。犹豫片刻，他伸手用自己的手臂轻轻环着这个男孩，起初他以为这么做会让男孩感到意外，然而社转了个身面对着他，在狗朗怀里调整了一个更加舒服是姿势后安心地闭起了眼睛。

这是被允许的意思？狗朗真心诚意地希望自己能够做些什么，以驱散阿道夫心里所有的阴暗和不快，不只是治愈他身体的伤痛，给他食物和庇护那么简单，而是更多、更多…总有一天，狗朗知道自己能用别的更加美好的东西来填补所有这些深渊。

"晚安。"他下定决定般轻轻吻了男孩的额头。

这时候社已经困得连眼睛都睁不开了。

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

20.

第二天早晨起来洗漱的时候，社在卫生间里不小心踩到了狗朗的脚。"对不起。"他低声说。

"没事。"狗朗柔声道，一边刷牙一边盯着镜子里的社，弯下腰去用带着泡沫的嘴笑着对他说，"别太紧张。"

社没多少个人的物品，他的牙刷杯子都是早起时才搬到狗朗房间的—而他收拾完才惊觉自己这么干好像是个大漏洞，于是又慌慌张张地跑去叫狗朗起床。

"你不和我有所接触的话就在范畴以外。"狗朗这么解释。他深谙这套测试的原理，很多无关紧要的细节到是不会被记录进去的。否则他们一整天接触到的人和物都会被计算在内的话，手环里的内存几分钟就会被塞满。可狗朗用这个理由安慰过男孩以后社还是闷闷不乐。

"就当做是假期，现在我们有很多空闲时间。"狗朗漱了口之后拿毛巾擦脸，试图让男孩振奋一点，"没有没什么想去的地方？这个镇子周边人不是很多，虽然没什么好玩地方，郊外的景色还是不错的，不怕冷的话我们可以去看看雪景。"

就好像真是去约会一样。

社一点都高兴不起来，也不期待，他盯着镜子里比狗朗矮了不止半个头的自己，伸出手摸了摸自己手腕上的精密仪器。以前，每当他紧张的时候，他总是摸自己的手环。这些牢牢固定住自己的东西在此刻显露出不同的只是材质、大小和重量，用途上却毫无二致。

"我觉得今天你还是教我怎么做饭比较好。"

"别管饭了，我们中午叫外卖。"

社很想问什么叫外卖，但既然狗朗有他的安排，那么他就不会多嘴。"我什么地方都不想去，想待在家里。"社想这么说，但出去"约会"大概才是正常情侣间会干的事情，于是点点头表示同意。

早餐是简单的燕麦片，只需用开水冲泡就可以吃。社很抱歉自己的厨艺，伤员需要足够的营养和能量来恢复身体，可他却连个炒蔬菜都不会。他回想起狗朗照顾他的那阵子，对方无微不至的关照令社感到羞愧。

"鸡蛋的蛋白质就完全足够了，"狗朗不得不再次安慰他，找了几个鸡蛋放在电饭锅上蒸，"而且要比肉类蛋白更优质。"

社不懂什么蛋白质的优劣，寡淡无味总归是个贬义词。

"或者做蛋羹也不错，"狗朗记得男孩挺喜欢这个菜，"这个很简单，下次教你？"

"明明是应该我照顾你。"社低下头有点沮丧，"现在感觉像是反过来。"

狗朗微微错愕，脸上不自觉地露出笑容。社开始吐露心事，这是好现象。正在被变相软禁中的狗朗竟轻松起来，忍不住逗他，"我受伤的是手而不是腿，更不是残废了，如果说你很想要像我抱你那样—帮我挪上床的话，首先还是多吃东西长得和我一样高吧。"

但社一点都没被逗乐，更没有接茬。

"那你认为要怎么照顾我？"狗朗叹了口气，一如回到了逼着这孩子开口的那几天。

社答不上来。

"起码…起码不会给你惹麻烦。"他想了一会儿才说，断断续续地欲示歉意，"要是你没有遇到我就什么都不会发生了。"

又是这种熟悉的，小心翼翼的态度，狗朗再没心思维持微笑。他不自觉地去对比现在的社和昨晚那个诱惑他的少年，眼前的社是如此而陌生，将自己藏在层层伪装之下，和昨晚判若两人，却与初次相见时有几分相似。

狗朗怀疑昨晚的一切是自己荒唐的梦，甚至怀疑这么多天来的相处都是虚假的幻想。他可能受伤的同时摔坏了脑袋导致记忆混乱—而他们之间什么都没有发生，社还是那个受伤的孩子，而自己还是那个与他缘分尚浅的军人。

但狗朗知道所有的一切都不是梦，更不美好。对社而言那根本就是噩梦。

狗朗见过很多遭受过性【【侵【【犯的孩子，战争的受害人永远都是孩子和女人。但他从未见过像社这么坚强的—不正常地，他从来不会表达反抗的意愿，也不泄露情绪，高兴和悲伤似乎都要偷偷摸摸。

"注定会发生的事情，"狗朗脱口而出，但这句话可真是歧义，他苦笑着解释，"我注定要骨折一回，和你又有什么关系呢。再说了，没有你现在谁来帮我煮早饭？可别指望Neko，没有你在她也是稀客。"

"我应该在Neko…的那天就直接提出来的，"社语焉不详地跳过了比较真实的部分，"我不在乎自己会怎么样，你就算不维护我也没关系。"社真的无所谓自己被带走接受审问，只要他一口咬定狗朗和自己毫无瓜葛，那么狗朗就是安全的，"可我确实觉得对不起，狗朗，我说的是真心话。我这么没用，又害你要被审查，还可能丢工作…"社越说越难受，最后垂下头去。

狗朗有所思地看着他，那句我喜欢你再次毫无预兆地跃入他的脑海中。真是个傻孩子。

狗朗动摇了，并自私地想要继续这种关系，在这个该死的检查结束以后…？也许社没有在说谎？但他真的明白所谓的喜欢是怎么一回事吗？狗朗是个成年人，自然知道"喜欢"不足够是两个人在一起的理由。

现在的社面对这个世界的时候根本无力保护自己，但是阿道夫理应拥有的是自由，是属于他自己的未来，而不被一次次地束缚。只需要两年而已，他就会被这个国家的法律所认可，他就不再是那个被囚禁的男孩。

毫无疑问，自己如果提出要求的话，社肯定会同意的，就像他无条件接受任何事一样。

这些理智的声音盖过了狗朗心底那个小小的愿望的火苗，狗朗强迫自己忽视它，可是那一点点光亮依然发散着闪烁不定的光芒。狗朗想象着某一天社会离开自己，过着他值得得到的更安稳的生活…这种想法有那么一点令人胸口发闷。

"我原本想晚些和你谈"，狗朗说，"反正原本就有这个打算也不怕被录下来，其实我早就想换份工作，换一种生活，那种不用担心哪天自己就死了的生活。"

"可是，Neko不是说—"社惊讶地抬起头。

超能者就像是稀缺的资源一样，所有的人事异动都由政【【府机构直接接管，不会允许个人意愿的存在。

"除了伤员。"狗朗举起层层纱布裹着的右手腕，"虽然我两只手都经过训练，但我本来是右撇子，这下估计拿枪的准头是大不如前了。"

社又是心疼又是生气，索性不理狗朗，自顾自站起来把吃完的盘叠起来放进水池。

如此坦率的表现令狗朗不禁心里一暖，先前的矛盾和顾虑这下哪里还想的起来。他靠过去，轻轻扶着社的肩膀，"不要老把别人的错误归咎到自己身上，这次受伤也是因为我太大意，情报走漏在任务里也是常有的事。可我始终很庆幸你能在我身边。"

社的后背贴着狗朗的胸膛，他们靠的很近，就和真正的情侣没什么两样。

"我只是…感觉如此。"而且不只是没用。

社有着太多不能言说的故事，他盯着滴水的碗槽，有点走神。

"感觉什么？觉得自己没用？"狗朗仍搭着社的肩膀，并揉了揉"那我要告诉你，你这可是大错特错。"

少年转身回视他的眼睛，意识到狗朗的这种情绪并非源于怜悯。

"谢谢你。"他恰当地道谢，同时也阻止了狗朗继续深入这个话题。他下意识地回避着因为和狗朗上【【床而造成的所有假象。

伊佐那社害怕自己陷得太深，害怕自己以后没有勇气继续保守这个秘密。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

继续日常，以及第一次约会X3

21.

雪停了，门廊下面积了不浅的一层，狗朗从车库里找出一把铲子准备铲雪，但很快就遇到了反对。

"你不能干活，这是医生的命令。"社从狗朗手里抽走铲柄并紧紧握着，像在捍卫自己的生命权利一样拒绝交出使用权。但他抬起的胳膊向着风口，冷风从他的毛衣袖子往里钻，凉搜搜地掠过他的身体，"我来铲雪，你就—"社的话未说完就直直地打了个寒战。

狗朗自己出门的时候没有披上外套，因为车库不远没有必要，而且在暖气屋里待久了他想要出来呼吸一下清冷的空气好减轻那种昏昏欲睡的氛围—但寸步不离跟着他的社也这么效仿，就不是值得提倡的事情。

"干劲不错，你能增加点户外运动也好，"狗朗耸耸肩膀准许了，"但你的体质太差了。"他要求社穿上大衣，戴上手套和围巾，才准许他去清理过道。运动不成反染上感冒就得不偿失。

一开始狗朗心血来潮试着用自己的超能力帮忙，可发现效率太低（和徒手没多大区别），而要用能力操控工具就更加困难（也多此一举），所以就索性回屋煮了一壶姜茶在门口候着。在冬天想要出门领略低温带来的美景，必要条件还是保暖。

好在这场雪也不算大，往年这个时候的雪都可以积到膝盖。被白雪覆盖的院子显得空落落的，其他狗都各自找了暖和的地方窝着睡觉，只有闪电兴致勃勃地在社身边蹦来蹦去。它黑色的皮毛在雪地里只能露出一半来，这只狗显然一点都不怕冷，来回走动留下一串串梅花脚印。

狗朗看着染色白色的万物，无人的街道和远处的树林，不禁又开始思考搬家的事宜。他自己独居的话偏僻并非障碍，但现在有了社同住，这里的种种不便就显露出来。狗朗也没有忘记为社找一个心理医生的事，伊佐那社在好转，但这不是免于为他寻求出更专业照料的理由。

狗朗必须为了他的将来考虑。

"怎么样？"社站在一条显露出原本样貌的小道尽头询问，"这样差不多了吗？"

"辛苦了。"狗朗走过去把温暖的饮料递给他,"这是犒赏。"

社脱下手套，探手握住正冒出热气的茶杯取暖，然后尝了一口。

"是甜的！"

"嗯，怕你不习惯姜味加了一点蜂蜜。"

"我喜欢这个味道，"社举着杯子又喝了一口，劳动和热茶让他微微出汗，然而他的心里还翻滚着很多话，最后却只变成两个字，"谢谢。"他十分腼腆地说。

能找点事情做可以让他避免直面那个最尴尬而尖锐的话题，而且在这种状态下与狗朗相处令社倍感轻松。

"休息一下，等会儿出门转转吧？"

"去哪儿？"

"随便哪里，到处逛逛买点东西，你有没有什么想要的？要不买点书好打发时间，接下来几天估计一直有雪，得做好准备—不能对雪天掉以轻心，去年暴风雪的时候还停了两天的电，虽然我的地下室有个备用发电机，但是油不多了。"

"我没什么想要的，只要必备品就够了，"社能感觉出自己额头脸颊的冰冷，但他的身体很暖和，他把围巾扯松呼出一口气，最后还是担忧地问，"但是钱够吗？"他知道狗朗因为停职的关系账户正被监管。

"虽然我的私人账户被冻结，但他们不会克扣我们的生活费，出去玩儿的钱还是绰绰有余。"狗朗翻出手机给社看他们现在可以动用的部分，忽然顿了顿，"我都快忘记了，马上就是圣诞节了啊。"

"什么是圣诞节？"

"简单来说就是个合家团聚的节日，"狗朗说，而那些含有宗教成分的解释太脱离实际也很无趣，被他直接跳过，"十二月二十五，前一天晚上是平安夜，到时审核也结束了，能叫上Neko一起来聚聚。"

"哦…"社莫名失落起来，两周后当他们不必维持这种亲密的假象，他觉得自己再难有立足之地。虽然他心里竟笃定狗朗会待他一样好，但他知道自己没有资格站在他身边…只是回到原点，终究会回到原点的。

伊佐那社，你终究谁都不是…

社低头不语，直直盯着脚下地板上的纹路看。

"有什么想要的？"狗朗敏感地察觉到了社的情绪变化。

"刚才已经说了，什么都不要…"

"不，我是说礼物，圣诞节的礼物。"狗朗注视着对方看过来又避开的眼睛，故作轻松地勾起嘴角，"不过这样的话你肯定又要推三阻四，还会觉得自己无法送出任何礼物而感到受之有愧？"

心事被当面戳穿，社毫无反驳之力，但这股善意令他有点感动。

"我…现在不会了，我会很感谢的。"

"只是感谢而已？"

"嗯，还有，还有比感谢更加、更加—"社一时间找不出合适的词汇，扯出一个勉强的笑容，"但是真的不用破费了，要回礼的话我还真送不出来。"

"互赠礼物只是节日的习惯，我又不图你什么。"狗朗好笑地看着他。

社松了一口气，很高兴狗朗没有追问，他当然知道狗朗不需要什么礼物，而他自己—也不可能只是感激而已。他微微低下头去，让刘海盖住他的眼睛。现在应该是要做些什么的，他想，不是单纯说些好话，于是他伸手抓住狗朗的胳膊，靠过去想要亲一下狗朗。然而和夜晚令人安心的昏暗不同，此时站在充分光照的门廊下社不敢去看狗朗的表情，积雪的反光能让他所有的卑微和怯懦一览无遗。

好在狗朗理解似的扣住他的腰，帮他完成了最后一步。

只是更像礼节性的，仅仅轻触嘴唇的亲吻。

"谢谢。"这次是狗朗说的，抢在很想说这两个字的社前面，"很美味的回礼。"

社不自觉地吞咽了一下，"我还没收到礼呢。"他已经不知道自己现在的脸有多红了，不想让自己太过充满希望，但他还是握住了狗朗的手。

狗朗把社拉到怀中，抱着他，"你会的。"他说。

他们就那么站着，直到闪电踩着积雪欢快地溜回来，并挤到许久没有露面的两个主人身边想要加入进去。

"要出门的话—"社突然说。

"怎么了？"

"我有点紧张…"

"那我们不去了。"

"不。"社几乎立刻便摇了摇头，"我不能一直这样下去。"

狗朗思考一会儿，开口说，"不会接触到太多人的，而且我就在身边。但如果你感到不舒服要立即提出来。"

"我哪有那么弱，"社很迷惑，而后对狗朗笑笑，"又不是有社交恐惧。"

"但缺乏经验。"狗朗指出。

检查完水电并锁门后，狗朗先让车子启动了一会儿以减少温差造成的雾气。社熟练地坐进副驾驶，系上安全带，虽然不支持狗朗开车但现在他们没有其他代步工具。

"我可以学驾照吗？"社盯着狗朗打着石膏，却还放在方向盘上的右手问道。

"当然，等'忙'完这一阵子可以给你报名。"

"也许回程路上你可以让我试试看，"社盯着仪表盘，"看起来不怎么难。"

他们到达市中心的时间，差不多是饭点，狗朗提议先去吃午饭。他们运气不错，大概因为这场突如其来的雪，餐厅里顾客不是很多，但银发的伊佐那社的还是引起了一些注意。

站在门口的招待邀请他们进去。

"请问几位？"

这个问题显然难住了从未进过餐馆的男孩，他被狗朗握着的手一下子收紧了—狗朗立即安抚地回握了一下，他知道初次尝试这一切对男孩来说有多么不容易：一家装潢考究，而服务生们也穿着统一服装的店的确有着让人束手束脚的能力。但狗朗不认为带着社去快餐店会是个更好的选择，那里比较吵闹，而且吃的东西没什么营养。

"两人的位子，谢谢。"狗朗说，安定地牵着社的手往里走。

他们在靠窗的位置坐下，狗朗询问了社的口味，但男孩结结巴巴地说随便什么都行。

"那么，套餐怎么样？"好心的服务员瞥了一眼社问道，她再看看坐在社对面的英俊男人，以为这个紧张不已的男孩只是因为约会而害羞，所以善意地微笑起来，"菜单上加了备注的是人气商品哦，要不要也尝试一下？还有，今天的限量甜品半价。"

狗朗看着点了几个菜，服务生记录完后离开了。

"你还好吧？"狗朗喝着水悄悄地问。

"还好…"社同样握着杯子，虽然他不渴，但也喝了几口掩饰自己的不安，"我很明显吗？"水杯里的水加了柠檬汁，他起先诧异了一下，但很快就适应了。

"有那么一点，"狗朗不禁抿嘴笑了起来，回想起服务员的反应，"不过挺可爱的。"

社愣了愣，不明白为什么难以自处的状态会被称作可爱，他揣测恋爱的时候这种说法很常见—出于礼节或是习惯，可糟糕的是他那贫乏的社交能力令他想不出任何应对方法，谈话的时候冷场就已经十分尴尬了，更不要说这是在对方给了一个明确的称赞以后。

社有些懊丧地小小地嗯了一声。

好在第一道菜的到来打破了沉默，这是一道社根本不知道叫什么名字的菜品，他学着狗朗的样子把那一叠形状精致的餐点用叉子分开，送了一小块放进嘴里，切成薄片的肉类卷着蔬菜，吃起来非常爽口。

然后是汤和主餐。小羊排上的肉酱汁散发着浓郁的香味，一端上来就令人食欲大赠，再尝味道更是没话说。店里播放着旋律舒缓的爵士乐，其他客人各自轻声地交谈着。这让社渐渐放松下来，开始专心品尝美食，他第一次经历这些正常人的生活，好奇之余不再那么小心谨慎。

炖菜诱人极了，咸香入味，培根也煎得恰到好处。狗朗发现社原来偏爱肉食，虽然在家的时候他什么都吃，没有挑食，不过今天配菜里的蔬菜的确没有主餐好吃。

"你喜欢羊排吗？要不要去超市的时候再买一点。"

社的眼睛一下亮了，但他嘴里塞满了食物没法说话。

"做菜算是我的爱好，只不过平时没那么多时间，"狗朗把小碟子里的酸奶淋到番茄丁上，推到社面前，"现在空下来了，回去有什么想吃的都可以点。"

伊佐那社用力地点了点头，活像个小仓鼠。

狗朗少见他如此活泼的样子，忍不住追加了甜点和饮料。

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

22.

结完账临走时那个服务生朝狗朗挤了挤眼睛，"你的小男友真可爱，你们第一次会约吗？他那么紧张。"

狗朗不置可否地笑笑。

服务生在柜台上的盒子里挑挑拣拣，把一小包饼干放到狗朗面前，"喏，这个是赠品。"

狗朗拿起来看，饼干的包装纸上写着一句To My Sweatest，是手写的，和包装纸淡金色的花纹用了一样的颜色。

"我们店出的新品，很好吃的牛油味，而且每一包上面的祝福都不一样，"服务员解释，脸上始终挂着笑意，"是不是很赞？特地挑了这句话给你哦。"

虽然有点可爱过头，但狗朗还是愉快地收下了，并多付了一倍的小费。

吃过了饭，他们准备去超市逛逛，路过一家咖啡店的时候，社好奇地盯着落地窗里正在制作的冰淇淋看。那种形状的零食他从来没有见过，而且店堂里飘散出甜甜腻腻的香味，就算是已经用过餐的人也难保不会多看两眼。很多人喜欢吃反季节的东西，又因为冰淇淋热量高，冬天寒冷的气候并没有影响它的销路。

更主要的是，谁能拒绝这样的渴望呢？

"想吃冰淇淋吗？"狗朗替他问了出来。

社明明十分动心，却摇了摇头，低头快步走回狗朗身边，末了还以示自己决心似的伸手抓住狗朗的胳膊，拽着他往前走了两步。狗朗吃不准他的心意，社的行动总带着矛盾，也许顾客拥挤的地方令他感到恐惧？社显然是想要用这种矛盾掩饰自己，那么狗朗就不会逼迫他做自己不想做的事情。

"这个给你。"狗朗想了想，摸出刚才得到的小礼物塞进男孩手里，"吃吃看？"

"是什么？"社研究了一会儿，不想撕坏这个好看的包装。也许在别人看来只是寻常的礼物，但一包饼干都让社觉得惊喜。

"饼干，"狗朗见到他没有拆封的意向，问道，"你不吃吗？"

"我还不饿。"社撒了个小谎，他还舍不得吃。

"那就留着。"狗朗有意识地降低视线，好让社能知道自己在传达一种讯息。他理所当然地重新执起社的手，然后在他脸颊边亲了亲。社需要帮助和关爱，但狗朗现在想要给他的不止于此。

只是脸颊吻而已，这样简单的碰触却让社像被烫到一样跳开，他原以为狗朗不会在公共场合这么做。

"啊…抱歉？"狗朗见着他退避三舍的模样，语带歉意却难掩尴尬。

伊佐那社不知道自己为什么会这么吃惊，那样的反应太不礼貌了。"不是的！不用！"他立即澄清，以一种高度紧张的表情说道，"我、我不讨厌你这么做，只是太意外了。"他为了弥补似的重新站到狗朗面前—比先前更近了—手指抓着狗朗衣服的前襟，甚至将额头抵在他胸口。

狗朗听完他过犹不及的解释，猜测这次大概是想要个拥抱的意思？于是揽过社的脑袋好让这个拥抱看起来像样一点。

"太紧张了就是等于不喜欢，没必要勉强。我也觉得在大街上亲你好像有点过分了，你肯定不喜欢别人盯着你看，对不起。"

"一点都不勉强！"社抬起头来推开狗朗的肩膀，好让自己看到对方的脸，并且飞快地说，"也不过分，你更不用道歉！"

但狗朗怀疑地盯着他，他们对视了一会儿，最后狗朗不得不报以无奈的微笑。

"又没有什么规定，恋爱本来就该让双方都觉得相处舒适，你这么紧张就好像我在强迫你一样。所以，如果感到不妥就说出来，你要学会怎么表达自己的想法—这也是人与人交往的一部分。"

狗朗已经记不清楚自己第几遍如此陈述，可他丝毫不感到厌烦。

"但我看过一些时评的文章。"伊佐那社有些疑惑。

"是什么？"狗朗忍着笑意揣测，是不是那种网络上标题都千篇一律以"HOW TO开头"的玩意，关于怎么讨好约会对象，以及单纯博点击的东西…

"关于爱情的，当然还有其他的。"

狗朗撇过脸笑出声来。

"那你现在觉得如何？它们有用吗？"

"一点用都没有，"社老实地回答，觉得很丢脸所以跟着狗朗笑起来，"也有可能是我太笨了。"

"不，只有笨人才会觉得它们有用。"

"对了！我想到了要什么礼物。"社蹩脚地转移了话题。

"哦？是什么？"

"给我买一把枪吧，狗朗。"

狗朗微微错愕，沉下脸干脆地说，"不行。"

社料想到这种要求一定会被驳回，可是自打这念头冒出来的那一刻起，他就没想过放弃。

"不问一下原因就直接拒绝？"

"你会用枪吗？"

"不会，但你可以教我，起码让我有能力自保吧，"社央求道，"用更加正常的方式。"

这句话倒是值得考虑—他的天赋还是个秘密，在这个不安定的时代里，他应该学会怎样保护自己。

狗朗沉吟几秒，给出一个折中方案，"审核期间你没法拿到持枪证，但先去靶场练习一下还是可以的。"他忽然觉得自己是不是也需要读读那些时评文，约会竟然跑去靶场未免太没有情调了。不管这时候的景况多么不合时宜，他们两个也都没忘记手腕上的监视器，但狗朗心里还是有些遗憾，毕竟这次可是真心诚意出来玩的。

可伊佐那社对射击万分期待，"走吧走吧，现在就去，最后再回来买东西。"他扯着狗朗往停车场走，脸上带着不可错认的笑容。

靶场和社想象中的完全不同，不是那种荒凉的野外，更不是什么看起来被黑手党掌控的地方。反而像个体育馆，非常商业化，甚至还有自动贩售子弹的机器—当然你必须要有合法的执照才能买。本来初次接触的学员会被强制要求修满有关枪械知识的学时，狗朗现在当然没那个闲情去为社报一个班—拜托，这起码还能算个约会—他用职务之便直接把社带进了练习场。而且，对于伊佐那社的智商狗朗有一种自己也难以解释的自信。他在社面前分解组装了一支标准配置的格洛克，解释了一遍使用方法，男孩就点点头表示已经大致了解。

狗朗为他带上护目镜和耳塞，并叮嘱，

"小心后坐力，别以为开枪真的只有扣下扳机那么简单。"

对一个初学者而言用手枪瞄准和射击的难度不小，社按照步骤逐一进行下去，可最先的两发都脱靶了。

"我明明瞄了准星为什么还是打不中？"

"你才第一次拿枪就想单手？"狗朗走到社的身背，托起他的左手放在枪托上，"像这样，手要稳，而且你得站好。"

社的后背贴着狗朗的胸—后者正专业地教导着他如何正确地握枪—社私心地想要多点身体接触，他偷偷看了狗朗一眼，搜肠刮肚，思考着一句妥当的措辞，但却被认真起来的狗朗打断。

"集中注意力，这可不是闹着玩的事情。"

"好的！"社急急忙忙地把注意力重新放到自己的枪把上去。

狗朗不认为这是社的突发奇想，他想起他们之间的另一场对话。"而且我也想保护狗朗。"当时社是这么说的，所以如今才想到学枪吗？无论是谁都难以辜负这样的情感，这份矛盾着的的纤细和坚强同样无比动人。

狗朗不得不承认自己被这样的伊佐那社吸引了。

练习室空间大以至于室温比较低，在这种雨雪天里客人不多，只远远站了几个人，枪击的回音在墙壁之间渐渐弱下去。社专注于学习新技能的同时难以忽视身后辐射而来的热量。狗朗就在这里呢，握着他颤抖的双手。

社深呼吸几次，试图将缠在心里的杂乱思维驱走，他慢慢地将滑套拉到底上膛，瞄准，手把的防滑设计让他有了愈加沉重的感觉，"这次呢？"社问，带着敏锐。枪械在他手里是沉甸甸的金属，这份力量却不是武器本身带来的。

"很好，继续。"

就像由声音传达至心底深处一样。社紧贴着狗朗没有动，他觉得只要自己他身边就能得到支持，并终趋平稳。然后他扣下扳机，虽然被后坐力震得虎口发麻，但这次总算像模像样地击中了目标。

"对初学者来说非常不错。"狗朗称赞道，"打完这些子弹我们休息吧，时间差不多了。"

社盯着纸片靶上的痕迹，回过头用意犹未尽地眼神看向狗朗。

"下次有的是时间，练习过久对听力有损害，"狗朗无奈地将社脑袋上的耳塞取下来，"你今晚回去说不定就要耳鸣了。"

"是吗？"社捂住自己左右两边的耳朵轻微摇了摇头，以缓解不适，"爆炸也没有关系。"

他们两个都知道这是因为什么，谈话有了短暂的停顿。不过狗朗很快就招呼来工作人员收拾道具，然后拉着社往外走，"你别贪心，扣扳机都能学会，想要真练出点枪法来不是一朝一夕的工夫，回家先给我补上理论知识。"

社假想着自己有朝一日真的能和狗朗一样优秀，郑重其事地点头。

见他如此乖巧，狗朗忍不住低头亲了亲他的嘴唇。

"这是为了什么？"社虽然没有表现出来，还是被惊了一跳。

"奖励。"狗朗罕见地羞涩起来。

"哦。"男孩平稳回心跳后装作漫不经心地回答，是了，和狗朗一起度过的时光太愉快了，他几乎忘记这应该是演技的，精准的、刻意的，向所有人包括狗朗的上司宣示：他们是一对儿，就理所应当发生这些。

"谢谢你。"社低着头走路。

这样就很好了。

TBC


End file.
